Love & Alive
by keuljunnie
Summary: Junmyeon dan cerita masa lalunya, Yifan dan Shixun anak semata wayangnya yang ternyata hidup?. KRISHO. GS! Sehun-as their children. (author note. ini adek yg nulis lagi seneng ngetik jd update terus ahaha jangan heran ya)
1. Chapter 1

Kim Junmyeon yang sekarang berumur 25 tahun berbeda dengan Kim Junmyeon yang berumur 20 tahun. Tentu ia lebih dewasa, jelas.

Ia bukan lagi perempuan yang suka keluyuran tidak jelas tiap malam, bukan.  
Ia bukan lagi perempuan yang harus ditelfon agar pulang cepat lagi, bukan.

Kim Junmyeon yang sekarang adalah Kim Junmyeon yang bisa mengatur waktu. Pekerjaan nya sebagai guru TK dan SD membuatnya bisa mengatur waktu. Mengajar saat pagi dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah mempunyai toko kue yang di berikan oleh mama mertuanya.

Mama mertua.

Mengingatnya membuat Junmyeon sedih.

Diumur 19 tahun Junmyeon dijodohkan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya dengan anak rekan kerja mereka. Namanya Wu Yifan. Bodohnya Junmyeon yang masih _labil_ dan _bocah_ itu tentu tidak menerima dan memberontak. Padahal calon suaminya sendiri menerima apa adanya.

"Myeon!"

"Eh iya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku daritadi?"

Junmyeon melihat ke sekeliling nya, ia masih di ruang guru. Berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya, maksudku rekan gurunya.

"Eh iya kenapa, _eonnie_ -ah?"

Minseok menunjukan _list_ anak kelas satu sd.

"Ini!"

"Ini?"

Junmyeon masih antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kau tau kan ada anak baru dikelasku?" Junmyeon mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tidak mengertinya,  
"Nah. Kamu harus lihat informasi dari anak tersebut."  
"Informasi apa?" Jujur saja, Junmyeon tidak terlalu tertarik.

Minseok memutar bola matanya sedikit kesal.  
"Myeon. Namamu menjadi nama orangtua dari anak tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, informasinya juga sama. Persis."  
"Eh?"

Minseok memberikan buku yang depannya bertuliskan:

WU SHIXUN - TAHUN AJARAN 2017/2018. SM SEOUL KINDERGARTEN-ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.

"Wu?"

Junmyeon membuka buku tersebut.

Halaman pertama hanya berisi logo sekolah dan visi-misinya.

Ia lanjutkan lagi membuka halaman kedua.

INFORMASI ANAK.

Cocok.

Nama Panjang: Wu Shixun.  
Nama Panggilan: Shixun, Sehun (ditulis disampingnya nama koreanya).  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 12 April 2012.  
Umur: 5 tahun.

Nama Orangtua:  
Ayah: Wu Yifan.  
Umur: 28 tahun.  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir: Guangzhou, 6 November 1989  
Status: Warga Negara Asing  
Ibu: Kim Junmyeon.  
Tempat, Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 22 Mei 1992  
Umur: 25 tahun.  
Status: Warga Negara Korea

Anak (mencoret kata tiri/angkat)(menyisakan kata kandung) dari …. (dituliskan 0) bersaudara.

Pindahan dari: Shanghai International Elementary School, kelas …. (dituliskan 1)

Komunikasi antara orangtua dan anak:

Bahasa Mandarin, Inggris, dan sedikit Korea.

Prestasi anak:  
-Juara 1 bermain baseball di tingkat nasional antara tim anak sd lainnya.  
-Juara 1 spelling bee Bahasa Inggris yang digelar oleh Wall Street di Shanghai antara anak berumur 4-5 tahun.

Junmyeon membuka lembaran berikutnya.

Tidak ada informasi lain.  
Ia kembali melihat halaman sebelumnya. Ada beberapa arsip seperti sertifikat kelahiran dan bahkan juara-juara yang dimiliki Shixun atau lebih mudahnya Sehun.

Nama ibu Kim Junmyeon? Bahkan tempat tanggal lahir sama persis dengannya? dan nama Ayahnya itu… Nama mantan, ah bahkan mereka belum bercerai. Namanya persis. Wu Yifan. Masa lalunya.

Ia menghitung umur Sehun. 5 tahun. 5 tahun yang lalu…. mengingat segalanya dan. Ia dulu hamil. Hamil yang tidak bisa disangka. Dulu ia tidak mau hamil di umurnya yang masih muda.

Junmyeon menutup mulutnya.

Bukankah anaknya meninggal saat ia melahirkannya?

"Myeon?"  
" _Eonnie_ ….. Apa anak ini masuk sekarang?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Kelas musik. Pergilah lihat. Sehun, rambutnya sedikit coklat."

Junmyeon membawa buku tadi dan langsung lari keluar dari ruang guru. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke ruang musik yang berada di lantai 2. Sesampainya di ruang musik, ia intip dari jendela. Menatap satu-satu anak kecil yang berlarian didalamnya.

Sehun. Ia mengulang nama tersebut. Sambil melihat _nametag_ yang digunakan anak-anak tersebut.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju di anak yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan biola ditangannya. Rambutnya coklat. Ah sayang sekali Junmyeon tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Eh wajah. Harusnya di buku tadi ada wajah anak tersebut. Ia buka lagi.

Wajahnya… mirip sekali dengan Yifan. Bentuknya. Hidungnya. Ah mata dan warna kulit, mirip dengan milik Junmyeon.

Ia harus melihat langsung anak tersebut.

Diliriknya jam tangan. 10 menit lagi kelas selesai dan anak-anak sd ini akan makan siang.

"Menunggu sebentar, tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Bel berbunyi dan Junmyeon sudah siap menunggu didepan pintu ruang musik. Pintu ruang musik terbuka, banyak anak kecil lewat didepannya. Ah banyak sekali ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Sampai ada dua anak terakhir yang tersisa. Sehun posisinya masih membelakanginya.

"Sehun-ah, makan siang bersamaku bagaimana?"

"Hng?"

"Makan." Junmyeon bisa melihat bahwa teman Sehun ah namanya Jongin. _Nametag_ nya terlihat dari mata Junmyeon. Si Jongin menggerakan tangannya, gerakan makan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Denganku." Jongin menunjuk badannya.

" _Do you mean we're eating lunch together?_ "Sehun membalasnya dengan Bahasa Inggris.

Jongin panik.

"Duuuhh kenapa Sehun tidak bisa bahasa Korea sii."  
Ia loncat-loncat dan kemudian melihat Junmyeon yang mengintip dari pintu.

"Bu guru Kim!" Jongin memanggilnya dengan semangat.

Sehun ikut menengok ke arah mata Jongin juga.  
Kini Sehun menatap Junmyeon. Junmyeon terkesima. Warna kulit pucatnya Sehun benar-benar menurun dari dirinya, bibir kecilnya juga menurun dari dirinya.

"Bu guru Kim, sini! Bantu Jongin memberitahu Sehun-ie kalau Jongin mengajaknya makan siang." Junmyeon dengan pelan masuk ke dalam lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah kedua anak kecil ini.

"Um ada apa Jongin-ah?"  
"Tolong jelaskan dalam Korea apa yang Sehun ucapkan kepadaku."

Junmyeon menatap Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk mengulang kata-katanya. " _Did he just asked me to eat lunch together with him?_ "Bahasa Inggris Sehun lancar keluar dari mulutnya.

Junmyeon kembali melihat Jongin,  
"Dia bertanya, apakah Jongin mengajaknya makan siang bersamanya?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan mulutnya membentuk 'O'.

"Iya. Bilang kita makan siang bersama."

Junmyeon kini menatap Sehun. " _Iya dia mengajakmu, kamu mau kan Shixun-ah?_ "

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar guru Kimnya kini mengobrol dengannya menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. " _Iya. Shixun mau kok. Jongin ayok makan siang. Eng…. bu guru juga ikut saja. Membantuku dan Jongin agar kami bisa mengobrol_." Sehun membalasnya dengan Mandarin dan menyisakan senyum manis diakhirnya.

"Ah Jongin, Sehun mau kok. Tapi dia mengajak aku juga, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Iya bantu aku agar bisa mengobrol dengan Sehun. _Kajja_ Sehun-ah!" " _Kajja_!"

Keduanya kini saling berjalan berdampingan, membuat Junmyeon dibelakangnya tersenyum lebar.

Sehun.

Wu Sehun.

Ia harus tau banyak mengenai anak itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**note 1  
** **kalau ada bahasa indonesia yang di** _ **italic**_ **, anggep aja mereka ngomong bahasa mandarin ya guys? haha. selamat membaca**.

 **note 2  
** **saya sadar saya sedikit labil. Jadi kalau ada kalimat bahasa inggris kalian bisa lihat saya mention Yifan dengan daddy, tapi kalau pake bahasa mandarin saya mention dengan baba. jd menurut kalian lebih enak yg mana? jawab dong hahaha terima kasih!**

Tidak jarang Kim Junmyeon duduk makan siang dengan dua anak kecil ini.

Sehun dan Jongin.  
Anak laki-lakinya dan sahabat barunya. Bisa dilihat bahwa semangat Jongin untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun ini sangat besar. Sehun kadang hanya menjawab seadanya karena memang dasarnya Sehun yang datar dan bahasa yang dikuasai hanya Mandarin dan Inggris.

Sehun.

Tersenyum sekali-sekali saat Jongin mencoba bercanda ataupun saat waktu menunjukan pukul 1, jam pulang sekolah. Selebihnya ia hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya.

Beberapa kali Junmyeon mencoba menarik pembicaraan menuju 'Ayah' Sehun, namun jawaban Sehun hanya " _Daddy loves me laoshi, I knew it._ "  
Junmyeon tidak pernah mau membahas Ibu dari Sehun. Tentu Sehun kecil akan sensitif bukan?

" _Laoshi_ ,"Sehun memanggil Junmyeon yang sedang bermain ponsel.  
"Jongin dimana?"Sehun bertanya dengan pelan. Ia melatih bahasa Koreanya, disuruh Jongin sendiri.

Junmyeon melihat sekeliling nya lalu mengingat pesan yang diberikan Minseok tadi sebelum ia masuk kelas.

"Dia sakit sayang." Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

Ah astaga. Mirip sekali dengannya.

"Sehunnie akan dengan siapa ya."Sehun memainkan ujung tali dari tasnya. Junmyeon menepuk pundak nya lalu menunjuk beberapa anak-anak lain.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu ada Eunha, Johnny, ada banyak kok teman-temanmu Sehunnie."

"Tidak. Mereka juga sudah teman punya."  
"Mereka juga sudah punya teman, itu lebih cocok kalimat nya."

Sehun tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat.  
"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa kalau jam sekarang. Tapi, aku dan Jongin biasanya menuju tempat bis bersama."  
Junmyeon mengelus rambut Sehun, "Ah kalian dijemput di tempat bis yang ada di depan?

Sehun mengangguk, " _Daddy_ _will get me there. So today I've no friends to accompany me. Daddy says it will be dangerous to walk alone. Jongin biasanya menemaniku dengan supirnya._ " Ia jawab bu guru Kimnya dengan dua bahasa.

Junmyeon takjub dengan Yifan yang mengajarnya dua bahasa bahkan Korea.

"Bu guru bisa menemanimu, mau berjalan denganku?" Junmyeon menyarankan. hehehe, kan bisa saja ia bertemu Yifan kan?

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Iya. Jam 1 ya bu guru. Aku tunggu di depan kelasku."

"Oke sayang."

* * *

Junmyeon tidak mau mengecewakan Sehun. Bahkan pukul 1 kurang 5, ia sudah berdiri didepan kelas Sehun. Tidak lupa dengan susu pisang yang tadi ia belikan untuk Sehun.

Pukul 1. Anak-anak sd keluar dan dapat ia lihat juga Sehun keluar.

"Sehun-ie~"Junmyeon memanggilnya.

Sehun yang sedang mencari Junmyeon langsung menengok ke arahnya dan berjalan tanpa berbicara apapun kepadanya.

Junmyeon mengingat susu pisangnya, "Ah, bu guru punya sisa satu susu ini, kamu mau Sehunnie?"  
Dan ditolak dengan Sehun, " _Ah xiexie, aku tidak terlalu menyukai itu laoshi_."

Junmyeon langsung meletakan susu pisang tersebut di sembarang tempat.

"Ah yasudah ayok kita ke tempat bis." Junmyeon mendorong punggung kecil Sehun namun Sehun menahan tangannya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Junmyeon. "Iya ayuk."

Junmyeon bahagia. Bisa menggenggam anak laki-lakinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Keduanya berjalan dan berhasil menarik perhatian. Ya tentu, wajah Sehun yang mirip dengan Junmyeon sangat menarik perhatian semua.

"Ah Shixun-ah, ini Ibumu?"  
Salahsatu ibu orangtua, kalau tidak salah ini Ibu dari Johnny.

Sehun tidak membantah maupun mengiyakan. Junmyeon juga tidak berani mengiyakan.

"Halo saya ibunya Johnny, Choi Sulli. Aku tau Shixun dari anakku, katanya dia anak pindahan."  
"Ah tidak Sulli-ssi. Aku ini guru dari Shixun. Kim Junmyeon _imnida_."  
Ibu Johnny tertawa, "Astaga ibu-ibu muda jaman sekarang ya. Bisa saja bercanda hahaha.. Jelas-jelas wajah kalian mirip. Ah ah aku benar-benar menganggu ya? Mungkin _papa_ Shixun sudah menunggu didepan. Aku pergi dulu ya Junmyeon-ssi."Sebelum pergi Sulli sempat menepuk lengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membungkukan badannya memberikan hormat sebelum ia kembali berjalan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.  
Digenggamannya, Sehun hanya diam.

Sesampainya disana, Junmyeon dan Sehun masih menunggu. Kata Sehun, ayahnya biasa menjemput jam setengah 2, ah masih ada banyak waktu.

"Bu guru Kim,"  
Sehun memanggilnya yang sedang melihat jadwal bis.  
"Iya sayang?"  
"Apa…. kita memang mirip?"

Tamparan untuk Junmyeon.

" _Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku disekolah dan beberapa kali teman-temanku bertanya apa bu guru Kim adalah Ibuku. Mereka bilang padaku bahwa bu guru Kim mirip sekali dengan Shixun._ "

Junmyeon bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun, dan hanya berkata,

" _Apa bu guru mirip dengan Ibumu?_ "

Sehun terdiam juga.  
Ia kemudian membuka tangannya, menyuruh Junmyeon untuk menggendongnya.  
Junmyeon angkat badan Sehun dan Sehun sekarang ada di gendongan nya.

" _Shixun tidak punya mama. Baba bilang Shixun dan Baba hanya hidup berdua. Ah Shixun punya mama, tapi itu mamanya Jongin. Jongin bilang mama Jongin boleh jadi mama Shixun. Tapi, nainai bilang mama Shixun itu cantik. Shixun bertanya diam-diam agar Baba tidak sedih._ "

Junmyeon bertanya lagi,  
" _Ah memangnya kenapa Babamu sedih? Shixun dan Babamu ditinggalkan mama Shixun ya?_ "

Sehun menarik kepala Junmyeon, mencoba untum membisikan jawabannya ke Junmyeon.

" _Baba masih sayang dengan mama. Kata nainai, baba masih menyimpan foto-foto mama di dompetnya_."

Sayang.

Junmyeon rasanya ingin menangis.

" _Junmyeon, aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku? Aku tidak peduli dengan kata oranglain. Junmyeon, kamu bahkan sudah mengandung anak kita-"_

" _ANAK INI HANYA KECELAKAAN KITA BERDUA YIFAN. Aku tidak mau punya anak diumur ku yang bahkan baru 20 tahun! Kamu mungkin merasa sudah cukup, tapi aku? Aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan dengan temanku! Cukup._ "

"Bu guru kim."

Sehun menyadarkannya lagi.  
"Ah?"

Sehun mengangkat tangan Junmyeon yang ada jam tangannya. Setengah 2.

"Yey sebentar lagi _baba_ datang?"  
Sehun meloncat agar turun dari gendongan Junmyeon.  
Junmyeon tidak bisa tersenyum.

"Yaaaaa _babaaaaaaaa_!" Posisi Junmyeon yang berbalik badan dengan Sehun membuat ia langsung berbalik badan.

Sehun sudah memeluk kaki …..

Yang dipeluk membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

Junmyeon berjalan ke arah mereka pelan namun saat hanya tersisa 5 langkah terakhir, yang dipeluk Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Junmyeon?"

Dan ini benar-benar seorang Wu Yifan.

Suaminya, _dulu_.

* * *

 **review**

 **Suhocang** , begitulah kehidupan remaja jaman sekarang .g HAHA iyadong harus di follow dan difavoritin. nanti ya, tar spoiler kalo dikasih tau kenapa junma gatau(?) terima kasih sudah baca

 **cici fu** , kkk ini lagi nulis nih haha. IYap! 100 buat kamu, dia gatau anaknya masih hidup. terima kasih sudah baca

 **Wiji** , haha ini sudah dilanjutkan, terima kasih sudah baca

 **realsrho** , sip! terima kasih sudah baca

 **interstellar . xii** , hehe makasih semangatnyaa!terima kasih sudah baca

 **Bekipan** , hahaha aduh maunya dibikin pisah aja gimana? nih udah ada chapter selanjutnya. terima kasih sudah baca

 **park hye cha** , aku juga kangen merekaaaa :(( huhu, terima kasih sudah baca

 **Choco Chi** , haha makasih atas pujiannya. Iya itu masih jadi rahasia kenapa kris bilang sehun meninggalnya nanti spoiler, itu masih ditahan. haha terima kasih sudah baca


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kim Junmyeon. Aku Kim Junmyeon. 19 tahun."_

" _Wu Yifan. 22 tahun. Kamu cantik."_

 _Gadis tersebut tersipu malu._

" _Oh sial kenapa aku harus tersipu," Ucapannya membuat yang memuji terkekeh._

 _Yifan menggoda nya, "Kasar sekali."_

" _Kamu tau aku dipaksa menikah dengan mu. Jadi tolong, step aside." Junmyeon mengusirnya dengan halus._

" _Aku merasa tidak dipaksa. Aku justru senang bisa menikahi gadis seperti mu. Cantik, badan bagus, ah pokoknya aku bahagia."_

 _Junmyeon memutar bola matanya, menandai bahwa ia tidak suka._

" _Ayo buat perjanjian."  
_ " _Ah perjodohan kolot seperti masa lalu dan ada perjanjian, ya cantik?"  
_ " _Ya! Dan berhenti memuji ku dulu. Tentu saja ada perjanjian._ _O_ _k_ _e_ _s_ _atu kau harus menggaji-"  
_ " _-Istriku sayang, menggajimu adalah kewajibanku. Tolong bikin peraturan yang lebih baik."  
_ " _ah! iya oke.  
_ _Dua, kau tidak boleh menganggu jamku. Rumah ini ada dua kunci depan kan? Aku pegang satu.  
_ _Tiga, kita hanya boleh saling peduli saat didepan keluarg-"  
_ " _-Peraturanmu basi sekali."_

" _Apa?"_ _Yifan mengecup bibir Junmyeon lalu hanya meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan kalimat, "Oke setuju."_

* * *

 _Yifan memainkan jemari tangannya karena ia kebosanan._

 _Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi dan istri mudanya masih belum pulang dari 'keluyuran'nya.  
_ _Ini alasan kenapa orangtua Junmyeon menjodohkan nya. Memberikan pelajaran agar Junmyeon tidak keluyuran. Apa boleh buat, Yifan masih pulang cepat saja Junmyeon sudah keluyuran juga._

 _Yifan mencoba menyalakan televisi agar ia tidak mengantuk, ia tidak bisa tidur._

 _Istrinya masih diluar.  
_ _Dia akan terkunci.  
_ _Korea sekarang dingin._

 _Suara kunci otomatis pintu terdengar saat Yifan sudah 'setengah' sadar. Yifan mengintip ke arah jam, setengah 2. Pas sekali Junmyeon juga baru masuk dari pintu depan._

 _Wajah mabuknya. Ah bau alkohol._

 _Yifan sadar, seharusnya ia yang 'nakal' ini malah kenapa jadi Junmyeon yang seperti ini?  
_ " _Junmyeon, apa kau butuh bantuan?"Yifan langsung bangun dan membantu membopong Junmyeon di dalam lengannya._

 _Junmyeon menggeleng lalu ia menunjuk pintu, "Uberku belum dibayar itu saja."_

 _Yifan mendudukan Junmyeon dahulu lalu langsung keluar rumah untuk membayar jasa pengantar yang digunakan Junmyeon dengan cepat._

 _Yifan kembali lagi dan dapat melihat Junmyeon yang mencoba membuka kemejanya._

" _Yifaaaaaaannnn,"  
_ _Yifan tidak berani memberhentikannya juga. Namun ia hanya menepuk pundak Junmyeon lalu berucap,  
_ " _Lebih baik kau masuk kamar dan tidur. Ini sudah setengah 2 pagi."_

 _Namun Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau,  
_ " _Aku ingin bersamamu."  
_ " _Iya kita satu rumah ayok."_

 _Yifan langsung saja mengangkat Junmyeon, menggendongnya ala koala. Keduanya kini sudah melewati ruang tv.  
_ " _Yifaaaan aku mau muntaaahh,"_

" _JANGAN DI KAUSKU."_

 _Dan teriakan Yifan tidak berguna, Junmyeon sudah muntah di pundak Yifan dan sedikit mengenai celana dan juga lantai._

 _._

 _._

 _Setengah 3 pagi_

 _Yifan baru selesai mengepel lantai dalam setengah sadar dan bahkan ia sempat mandi.  
_ _Istrinya sudah dalam keadaan tidur di kamarnya, kamar Yifan.  
_ _Apa ia harus mengeceknya?_

 _Dengan langkah malas ia masuk ke dalam kamar Yifan dan langsung naik ke atas kasur.  
_ _Junmyeon sudah tertidur dengan tenang.  
_ " _Apa nyaman menggunakan kemeja ketat seperti itu? Dan juga celana jeansnya? Ah astaga kenapa gadis ini sungguh membuatku gregetan."_

 _Yifan menarik nafas kasar dulu sebelum ia bangun lagi dan masuk ke dalam walk-in-closetnya.  
_ _Ia pilih kaus dengan sembarang dan mengambil celana boxernya._

 _Yifan datang dengan cepat lagi ke Junmyeon agar ia bisa cepat tidur.  
_ _Ia angkat badan Junmyeon dengan pelan agar Junmyeon tidak terbangun. Melepas kancing-kancing di kemeja putih Junmyeon.  
_ " _Astaga ini anak bodoh sekali menggunakan dalaman berwarna neon." Ia pakaikan kausnya ke Junmyeon.  
_ " _Badanmu kecil sekali, kenapa kaus ku jadi bisa menutupi pahamu? Tidak usah menggunakan celana ku juga cukup."  
_ _Yifan buka celana Junmyeon dan ia tarik kausnya agar menutupi paha Junmyeon. Dan ia lempar boxer ke sembarang tempat._

" _Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan gege atau panggilan sayang lainnya, Jun?" Tidak lama, ia mengambil posisi tidur di samping Junmyeon dan tertidur dengan tenang._

 _._

 _._

 _Junmyeon bangun lebih dahulu dibandingkan Yifan. Ia sedikit terkejut karena ia melihat dirinya hanya menggunakan kaos yang tidak jarang Yifan gunakan dirumah dan tanpa menggunakan celana._

" _AIISHH AHJUSSI MESUUMMM!"Junmyeon memukuli badan Yifan. Yifan yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang langsung terbangun kesakitan.  
_ " _YA YA DIAM! AKU BELUM TIDUR JUNMYEON."  
_ " _AHJUSSI MESUM!"  
_ " _DIAM JUNMYEON!"_

 _Junmyeon langsung berhenti memukulnya. Belum pernah Yifan membentak dirinya.  
_ " _Sst, aku belum tidur tadi pagi. Sadarkah kau kalau setiap kau pulang pagi, kamu akan muntah dan itu membuat pekerjaanku bertambah. Jadi sst diam."Yifan dengan mudahnya tertidur._

 _Junmyeon memajukan bibirnya,  
_ " _Hhh haruskah aku membuat sarapan untuknya? Iya, tanda terima kasih untuknya Kim Junmyeon ah ani, Wu Junmyeon."_

 _Junmyeon langsung berdiri dan mengambil handphone milik Yifan yang ada di meja didekat situ._

" _Ah dimana ahjussi menyimpan tasku ya? Ah sudahlah masalah nanti. Pakai punya ahjussi saja."_

 _Junmyeon bawa handphone Yifan ke luar kamar dan menuju dapur._

 _Memasak._

 _Meskipun ia begini, memasak bukanlah hal sulit untuk Junmyeon.  
_ _Handphone Yifan untuk? Ngevlog. Mama-up-to-date dong._

 _._

 _._

" _Kamu memasak ini? aku tidak lihat box bekas makanan siap jadi daritadi. Dan juga kamu tidak tau tasmu dimana bukan?"Ini pertanyaan pertama Yifan saat ia melihat makanan diatas meja makan._

 _Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukan senyum bangganya, "Tidak! Aku masak sendiri! Ayo duduk."_

 _Meja makan dipenuhi ayam yg dibumbui, tidak lupa kimchi, nasi putih, bahkan teh?  
_ _Yifan duduk si kursi tempat ia biasa duduk. Junmyeon dengan santai duduk di atas meja di tempat kosong dekat Yifan._

" _Ini tanda terima kasih ku,"  
_ " _Setiap hari juga aku membukakan pintu untukmu bodoh. Tapi baru malam ini kau datang sangat malam dan dengan bodohnya juga kunci ditinggal."_

 _Yifan yang baru ingin mengambil nasi, langsung menunjuk kursi kosong disamping nya,  
_ " _Duduk di kursi. Kau tau kau tidak menggunakan celana dan ah pokoknya duduk!"_

 _Junmyeon tertawa sedikit malu-malu.  
_ _Keduanya kini duduk bersampingan dan makan dengan tenang._

 _Junmyeon yang kadang mencuri pandang ke Yifan dan Yifan yang rasanya ingin memukul Junmyeon._

 _Junmyeon kini bangun dari kursinya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dapur._

 _Yifan hanya diam._

 _Tak lama Junmyeon datang dengan sebungkus permen lalu menunjukannya ke Yifan,  
_ " _Kemarin aku dikasih ini oleh teman-temanku. Katanya enak, mau coba?"  
_ " _Kenapa harus makan permen bocah?"  
_ " _Ish sensitif sekali sih."_

 _Junmyeon langsung membuka bungkus nya lalu mengemutnya.  
_ " _Eung, ahjussi,"_

 _Yifan yang baru bangun dari posisi duduknya dan ingin membawa piringnya ke dapur jadi tertahan,  
_ " _Apa sekarang panas?"_

 _._

 _Oh shit._

 _._

 _Yifan mengutuk apapun yang diberikan oleh teman Junmyeon._

" _Mandi, mandi. Aku taruh piring kau mandi Junmyeon,"  
_ " _Uhh oke siap ahjussi."_

 _Keduanya berpisah._

 _Yifan dengan sangat lambat mencuci piring kotor, agar ia tidak berpapasan dengan Junmyeon._

 _20 menit._

 _30 menit._

 _45 menit._

 _Sudah lebih dari setengah jam. Harusnya cukup._

 _Yifan mengelap tangannya dan ia menjadi haus. Ia buka kulkas. Melihat ada soju, dengan santai ia ambil dan tuang ke gelas._

 _Meminum seteguk soju dipagi hari memang menyenangkan._

 _Menyenangkan._

 _Dug._

 _Yifan merasa ia dipeluk._

" _Ahjussi balik badan,"  
_ _Bagaimana ia bisa berbalik badan kalau Junmyeon memeluknya dengan keras._

 _Sesaat ia ingin membuka pelukannya, Junmyeon malah langsung mencium bibir Yifan. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher Yifan, mencoba agar Yifan mengangkatnya ataupun menggendongnya._

 _Yifan tidak membalas sama sekali ciumannya._

 _Junmyeon melepaskan ciumannya._

" _Uh balas ahjussiiiii," nada manja Junmyeon keluar._

 _Yifan hanya menggeleng kepala nya,_ " _Kamu tidak sadar Jun. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."_

" _Uuuhhh aku sadar oke? Seratus persen. Percaya?"_

" _Sadarmu adalah memarahiku."_

 _Junmyeon mengecup bibir Yifan._

" _Aku akan berubah. Ayok!"_

 _Sungguh, Yifan sebenarnya benar-benar tergoda dengan Junmyeon yang hanya menggunakan dalaman saja._

 _Ya tanpa kuberi tahu, kalian tau apa yang terjadi bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Hamil._

 _Baekhyun pernah menceritakan momen saat ia hamil anak Chanyeol, ia bahagia._

 _Tapi Junmyeon tidak._

 _Kalau ia hamil, bagaimana ia bisa jalan dengan teman-temannya._

 _Ia tidak terima._

 _._

 _._

 _Yifan tau Junmyeon yang hamil. 4 bulan. Yang dilakukan Junmyeon sebetulnya hanya menangis. Tidak terima._

 _Ia sebagai suami merasa jahat._

 _Mau ikut menangis juga salah, anak itu pemberian Tuhan dan kenapa harus ditangisi._

 _Mau memarahinya, Junmyeon juga akan stress dan malah membahayakan anaknya. Ah anak mereka._

 _Yifan tidak bisa kerja dengan tenang selama 4 bulan. Memikirkan Junmyeon dirumah. Sendirian. Anak itu bisa melakukan hal yang tidak bisa disangka._

 _Dia yang sedang stress memikirkan istri menerima pesan singkat dari asisten rumah tangganya._

 _ **Lee (Asisten II): Nyonya Wu masuk rumah sakit. Pingsan saat dikamarnya.**_

 _._

 _._

" _Kalau kau ingin sesuatu berbicaralah. Aku sudah menyewa asisten rumah tangga untuk mu."_

 _Junmyeon masih diam._

" _Jun berbicara,"  
_ " _Aku tidak mau hamil."  
_ " _Eh?"  
_ " _Aku tidak mau punya anak."  
_ " _Junmyeon!"  
_ " _DENGAR KAN? AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ANAK SEKARANG ATAUPUN NANTI! AKU BELUM SIAP!"  
_ " _Junmyeon kamu tidak boleh-"  
_ " _DIAM. AHJUSSI YANG HARUSNYA MENDENGARKU. AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ANAK DIUMURKU YANG MASIH 20 TAHUN MENGERTI?"  
_ " _Baekhyun hamil diumur 21 tahun dan dia biasa saja Jun,"  
_ " _TIDAK DENGANKU. ITU KARENA IA MENIKAHI SESEORANG YANG IA 'CINTAI',"_ _Yifan memandangnya dengan baik._

" _Aku mencintaimu, apa selama ini kau tidak sadar?"  
_ " _CINTA HANYA HAL YANG TIDAK HARUS ADA DIDUNIA INI AHJUSSI!"  
_ " _TAPI KARENA CINTA AKU BERTAHAN DENGANMU JUNMYEON."  
_ " _AKU KASAR PADAMU, APAKAH KAU TIDAK PERNAH SADAR AHJUSSI?"_

 _Yifan menghempaskan rambutnya,_ " _Anak kita itu bukti cinta. Mengerti?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Pergi."_

 _Sesungguhnya Yifan hanya pergi demi kebaikanmu Junmyeon._

 _Itu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _2014._

 _2 tahun sudah Junmyeon hanya ditinggalkan alasan oleh mama mertuanya,_

" _Yifan juga stress karena kamu kehilangan anak dia. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Ia pergi ke Kanada lagi sekarang. Entah kapan ia pulang, hanya saja ia berpesan carilah kebahagianmu. Dia menunggu surat cerainya."_

 _Anaknya meninggal. Sungguh Junmyeon menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah menjaga anaknya selama dikandungannya._

 _Yifan juga ikut pergi dari hidupnya._

 _Hhh Yifan mencintainya. Ini alasan kenapa ia sulit mencintai seseorang._

 _Seseorang yang ia cintai sekarang saja… pergi meninggalkan nya._

 _Anaknya dan Yifan._

* * *

 _ **tulisan italic disini kembali kedalam settingan pertama(?), yaitu penggunaan bahasa asing.**_

Yifan menggendong anaknya yang sibuk bermain _Nintendo Switch_. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tadi Shixun ditemani siapa?"  
" _Laoshi Kim_."Sehun membalasnya dengan simple.

Yifan tidak mau lagi membalas. Ia dengan segera melangkah kan kakinya masuk kedalam restoran anak cepat saji itu dan dengan mudah ia menemui Chanyeol yang sudah menyuapi anaknya.

" _Taruh mainanmu jangan bermain Nintendomu nak,_ " Yifan mencoba mengambil mainan Shixunnya itu.  
Dengan pintarnya Shixun loncat dari gendongannya, " _Uhh Babaaa! Shixun ingin bermain dengan Jonginnie_." Kemudian ia lari ke arah Jongin.

"Jonginnie kenapa tidak masuk?"Shixun bertanya dalam Korea, Jongin terkekeh.  
"Aku sakit. Tapi sudah sehat karena _appa_ mengajakku kesini! Ah kamu membawa _Nintendo_ mu juga? Ayok bermain!"  
Kedua anak itu kini meninggalkan kedua ayahnya.

Yifan baru saja datang dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di depan Chanyeol,

"Sudah pesan makanan Tuan Wu?"  
"Sehun makan siang di sekolah. Ah gampang lah aku bisa memesan makanan lima menit. Bukankah restoran ini milik keluargamu? Harusnya makanan Sehun sudah siap."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu ia memakan kentangnya,  
"Kuharap kau menelfonku untuk hal penting saja."

Yifan tersenyum,  
"Junmyeon. Dia jadi guru di tempat anakku sekolah? Dan _no one in this world told me that._ "  
"Anak kalian. Maaf aku merevisi itu."

Yifan meminum kopi yang ia tau sudah disiapkan untuknya.  
"Ya terserah. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak ada yang berbicara padaku?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang terlalu fokus kepada _Nintendo Switch_ nya,  
"Demi kebaikanmu."

"Apa?"

"Anakmu kecanduan game itu Yifan, dan itu menyeramkan."

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya lalu tertawa sendiri,  
"Kau pikir alasan Jongin masuk sekolah itu apa? Ya karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun teman dekatnya Junmyeon. Apa kau lupa dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya nya,

dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Yifan.

"Tentu ingat. Baekhyun yang menemani Junmyeon saat mereka cek ya pokoknya begitu. Tapi aku juga terkejut saat aku bertemu dengannya."

"Wajahmu pasti jelek sekali Fan.. Jelek sekali saat terkejut."

"Aku tau. Dan aku mendaftarkan nama Wu Shixun sebagai anaknya, apa dia tidak bingung?"

Chanyeol tertawa sejadi-jadinya,  
"Serius kau tulis nama Junmyeon?"  
"Iya.. Lengkap selengkap nya,"

Chanyeol tertawa sampai menepuk tangannya, membuat Jongin dan Sehun menengok.

" _Appa_ mu kenapa?"  
"Biasanya karena sesuatu yang sangat lucu."  
Keduanya kembali sibuk.

Yifan memijat tulang hidungnya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bukankah kalian belum bercerai? Datang saja lagi kepadanya dan jujur kepadanya. Ia sudah jera kok dengan 'hukuman' gilamu."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya,  
"Ntahlah aku pusing sekali. Semua tergantung kepada Shixun."

"Ah Wu Yifan masih mencintai Kim Junmyeon… Ah _aniya_. Wu Junmyeon."

" _Shut up._ "

* * *

 **review.**

 **interstellar . xii:** haha terima kasih sudah support dan baca. hayo aku juga penasaran kenapa mereka belum pisah eh maksudnya kenapa pisah?

 **sffnnaaaa07** : hayoo rasa penasarannya udah terbayar belom? HUHU SAMA aku juga kangen KrisHo, ff nya makin dikit. tp ada yg bikin fest loh.

 **suhocang** : saya kelas satu sd tiduran aja dirumah :) lebih parah kan wkwk disini terlihat kok reaksi mas yifan bagaimana hahaaha. semoga seneng ya.

 **bekipan:** kalau kita butuh krisho moment #salamnangismulumikirinkrisho hahahaa

 **tosomnsa** : iyaaaa, aku jg ngerasa pendek banget sih haha. semoga yg ini cukup panjang ya '-'

 **park hye cha** : hayo hayo kenapa Suho gatau dd Sehunnya masih hidup hayo. hahaha

 **Chaeri Zhang** : mba junmyeon memang tega kepada mas yifan waktu dahulu huhuhu kasian ya yifan.

 **Choco Chi** : ㅋㅋㅋ oke deh kamu liat aku pake baba lg kok disini! yes itu surprised klo dia gatau juga Junma disitu!?

 **Wiji** : yepp Junmyeon masih kurang informasi nih mengenai anaknya sendiri, kasian ya:((

 **fyodult** : kamu dag dig dug? lain kali saya mau bikin reader nangis deh. gimana? hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Junmyeon yang baru bertemu Yifan langsung mengarahkan dirinya untuk menuju terminal bis lainnya. Iya, rumah orangtuanya agak diluar Seoul dan terminal nya berbalik arah dengan bis milik Junmyeon. Kini Junmyeon sudah berada di dalam bis. Duduk melihat gedung-gedung yang pelan-pelan berkurang dan tergantikan dengan pemandangan alam yang sebenarnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama ia sampai di tempat bis didekat rumah orangtuanya. Turun dengan sedikit cepat mengingat gerimis yang ia rasakan. Rumah orangtuanya serasa sangat jauh. Junmyeon memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko roti orangtuanya yang lebih dekat dari tempat bis nya tadi.

Toko rotinya ramai. Junmyeon langsung masuk dan disapa oleh beberapa pegawai,  
"Nona kim! Selamat sore! Selamat datang kembali!" Ujar salahsatu pegawai, Ah Park Sooyoung namanya.

"Halo Sooyoung. _Eomma_ ada di ruangan nya kan?"Sooyoung yang sedang membawa nampan mengangguk. Junmyeon langsung meninggalkan nya dengan cepat.

Dibuka pintunya dapat dilihat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ nya yang sedang berbincang.

"Junmyeonnie-"  
"Siapa Shixun, _Eomma_?"

 _Eomma_ nya yang awalnya tersenyum langsung memudar.

"Shixun?"  
"Wu Shixun. Apa suamiku selama ini sebenarnya bersama anakku?"  
"Junmyeon.. Apa yang sedang kamu ucapkan nak?"

Junmyeon kembali memandang kedua orangtuanya, tidak lama kemudian ia malah mengeluarkan air matanya. Menangis, membuat kedua orangtuanya langsung berdiri dari posisi masing-masing mereka dan memeluk anak perempuannya itu. Didalam pelukan keduanya Junmyeon mencoba menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tidak lupa mengingatkan kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan Shixun dari lama.

Orangtua Junmyeon hanya diam. Mereka juga sama tidak mengertinya seperti Junmyeon. Bingung. Bukankah Yifan sudah di Kanada dan bukan di Korea lagi?

.

.

Junmyeon memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah orangtuanya, tidak lupa meminta izin untuk esok hari bahwa ia akan datang terlambat. _Eomma_ yang memasakan makan malam untuknya dan _Appa_ nya ini mengingatkan buruknya dulu ia saat masih menyandang status sebagai istri. Terhitung selama sebulan ia hanya akan masak saat malam jumat, hanya karena sabtu ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan temannya. Yifan juga hanya mencicipi makanannya kalau ia menyisakan. Ck. Yifan jelas membencinya, bukan?

Junmyeon kini _iri_. Iri dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ nya yang sudah berumur ini masih saling romantis satu sama lain. Junmyeon _yang kini malah berusia matang_ tidak bisa melakukan hal romantis dengan suaminya yang bahkan sudah memiliki anak….. Anak yang masih menjadi tanda tanya..

Junmyeon kembali memakan potongan _bulgogi_ nya. Kenapa bisa sangat kebetulan anak Yifan (dan dirinya) ini masuk ke sekolah tempat ia mengajar? Banyaknya sekolah di Seoul yang membutuhkan anak cerdas seperti Shixun dan Yifan dengan mudahnya memilih sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Ia juga dapat melihat bagaimana akrabnya Shixun dengan Jongin.

Jongin.. Park Jongin.

Sebentar, bukankah Jongin anak Baekhyun? Park?

Junmyeon kini menatap _Eomma_ nya, dan entah bagaimana _Eomma_ nya langsung menengok dan bertanya, "Ada apa Myeonnie sayang?"

"Baekhyun…. Siapa nama suaminya, _Eomma_?"  
"Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi memangnya?"Ah Junmyeon mengingat Chanyeol maniak itu.

"Yang tinggi tampan dan-"  
"-Yifan jauh lebih keren daripada Chanyeol, _Eomma_."Pujian _Eomma_ nya terpotong oleh Junmyeon yang lebih membela Yifan.

 _Eomma_ nya terkekeh diikuti oleh _Appa_ nya yang tertawa kencang.

"Astaga, anakku kenapa tiba-tiba membawa Wu Yifan kembali seperti 2 tahun lalu?" _Eomma_ nya bertanya, Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya cuek.  
"Hng, Junmyeon akan membawa nama Yifan dan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ harus percaya bahwa Junmyeon akan membawa Yifan kembali lagi kepelukan Junmyeon!"  
"Bagaimana kamu tau kalau Yifan akan mau kembali kepadamu? Siapa tau ia sudah menikah lagi, bagaimana?"

Junmyeon meniup poninya, " _Appa_ , _Appa_ sungguh tidak membantuku."

Kedua orangtuanya kembali tertawa melihat anaknya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Shixun kini ikut menunjukan wajah bingungnya didepan Junmyeon. Junmyeon sedang membuka buku daftar orangtua kelas 1 dan sedang mencari nomor telefon. Tentunya milik Jongin, karena informasi Shixun sudah diperbanyak olehnya dan disimpan di rumah baik-baik.

Junmyeon menatap dua anak yang duduk bersila didepannya kemudian mengeluarkan _snack_ kecil dan memberikannya ke mereka,  
"Makanlah. Bu guru tau kalian lapar."  
Jongin mengambil dan membukakan plastiknya untuknya dan Shixun,  
"Bu guru sedang apa si?"

Junmyeon bodoh, tinggal bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Hari ini kamu dijemput oleh siapa Jongin-ah?"  
" _Eomma!_ Shixun akan main ditempatku, ya kan Shixun?"

"Hng." Shixun mengangguk.

" _Eomma_ bilang ia sudah meminta izin ke _Baba_ nya Shixun, dan sebelum pulang kami akan ke kantor _Baba_ nya Shixun dulu untuk mengambil barang dan mainan Shixun. Shixun! _Eomma_ bilang ia juga merindukan _Baba_ mu."

Penjelasan padat oleh Jongin membuat Junmyeon sedikit cemburu, mana bisa Baekhyun temannya berkata bahwa ia merindukan suaminya. Tidak boleh.

"Shixun, ayok bermain lagi."  
Shixun hanya mengangguk lalu menarik mobil-mobilannya lagi dan kembali asyik bermain dengan Jongin.  
Ah kesempatan nih, ia harus bisa bertemu Baekhyun _plus_ siapa tau ia bisa diajak ke kantor Yifan?

.

.

.

"Junmyeonnie?"

"BAEKHYUNNIE!"

Junmyeon berlari kecil untuk menyampari Baekhyun yang sudah menggandeng Jongin dan Shixun.

"Astaga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu setelah 5 bulan hanya melalui pesan singkat, bahkan saat Jongin masuk sekolah dasar hanya Chanyeol yang sempat bertemu denganmu." Junmyeon merasa ada yang ganjal di bagian bawahnya.

"Baekhyunie, kamu hamil?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iyaa! Ini baru 4 bulan, aku belum bercerita ya? Apa Chanyeol belum bercerita?"  
Junmyeon tampak mengingat-ngingat, "Ah Chanyeol hanya pernah berkata 'doakan Baekhyun ya' itu saat aku bertemu dengannya. Astaga! Aku akan memiliki kemenakan lagi!"  
Baekhyun meloncat-loncat kecil.

"Jongin sendiri bagaimana?"  
"Ia senang sekali saat ia tau akan memiliki adik! Ya kan Jongin sayang?"

Jongin yang sedang mencoba mengajak Shixun bermain menengok lalu tersenyum.  
"Iya! Kata _Eomma_ adik bisa Jongin ajak bermain. Shixun juga boleh bermain denganku."  
Shixun tersenyum, "Yey! Adik Jongin juga _didi_ atau _meimei_ nya Shixun, iya kan _Eomma_?" Shixun menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk senang mengiyakan.

"Junmyeon mau kemana? Ayok ikut. Kita makan siang bersama dengan Jongin dan Shixun!"Junmyeon langsung mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun.

Kini di dalam mobil posisi Baekhyun dan Junmyeon duduk di depan dengan Jongin dan Shixun yang sibuk mengobrol mengenai bis tayo dibelakang. Selama diperjalanan Baekhyun sangat pintar memilih kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung 'Shixun', ' _Baba_ nya Shixun'. Junmyeon _agak_ _gregetan_ juga sih sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana.

Entah Junmyeon yang bodoh atau bagaimana, gedung yang didatangi mobil Baekhyun ini gedung yang sering ia lewati. Ah, selama 2 tahun juga Yifan sudah beberapa kali ia lewati.

"Junmyeonnie mau turun juga? Kamu bisa menemani Jongin dan Shixun saja di lobi, aku ada urusan dengan ayahnya Shixun sebentar untuk mengambil barangnya."Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil tas nya, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, anak-anak bersama bu guru Kim mu ini ya? _Eomma_ harus bertemu dengan _Baba_ mu, kalian tidak perlu ikut kan?" Jawaban yang diterima dari dua anak Baekhyun ini menggeleng.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya, diikuti dengan Junmyeon yang ikut membuka pintu. Membantu menurunkan Jongin dan Shixun.

Parkir mobil yang ada di basement membuat keempat orang ini harus menggunakan _lift_. Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Junmyeon bersama Jongin dan Shixun di lantai dasar.

.

.

.

Kedua anak ini langsung bermain di tempat depan resepsionis, berlari entah lah. Junmyeon melihati nya darijauh sambil meminum kopinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini tasnya. _Nintendo Switch_ nya ada di tas bagian depan."  
"Anakmu kerjaan nya hanya bermain _Nintendo_ itu Wu Yi-Bodoh-Fan. Jongin saja kubiarkan berlari di lapangan."  
"Lah kamu tau sendiri Shixun tidak bisa diam. Sst, jadi Byun Baek-Idiot-Hyun diam saja. Ah maksudku Park Baek-Idiot-Hyun."

Junmyeon mendengar suara pembicaraan mereka yang semakin kencang dan keras. Tentu Baekhyun yang mudah sekali tertawa dan juga Yifan yang banyak menggodanya.

"Anak-anak dijaga siapa?"  
Yifan yang baru bertanya merasa pertanyaan nya langsung terjawab. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan Junmyeon yang posisinya memang berdiri.

"Jadi kau sudah lihat jawaban dan pertanyaanmu kan?"Baekhyun menjawab dengan menunjuk Junmyeon menggunakan tas ganti milik Shixun.

Junmyeon langsung mendatangi keduanya _dengan canggung_ tentunya. Membungkuk sedikit lalu menyapa,

" _Annyeong hassaeyo_ ,"  
"Aigo Junmyeonnie canggung sekali dengan Wu Yi-Bodoh-Fan **ku** ini ya?"

Dengan kata 'ku' dibelakang Fan saja kedua reaksi Junmyeon dan Yifan berbeda,  
" _Mwo,_ Fanku?"

"Aku milikmu Byun Bodoh?"

Junmyeon dan Yifan kini saling menatap, Baekhyun yang ada ditengah langsung memotong.

"Aku dan Junmyeon harus pergi, Wu Yifan jangan lupa jemput anakmu karena besok masih sekolah tapi kalau kau lupa jangan lupa untuk membawa seragamnya besok pagi. Oke? Sampai berjumpa nanti Yifan _oppa_."

Dan tentu Yifan hanya menjawab dengan singkat,  
"Dah Byun Bodoh. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Junmyeon!"

.

.

.

"Shixun ini makan lagi!"  
" _ANIYA_ SHIXUN SUDAH MAKAN TADI _EOMMAAA_."Pertanyaan Baekhyun ini malah dijawab oleh Jongin yang notabene duduk di samping Shixun, yang keduanya sedang sibuk bermain _Nintendo Switch_ nya masing-masing.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Junmyeon,  
"Sungguh menjaga Jongin membuatku kesal apalagi ditambah sahabatnya yang seperti tembok ini. Aku bisa gila kalau anakku yang kedua akan menjadi duplikat Jongin lagi."

Junmyeon tertawa lalu ia menatap kedua anak bocah itu.  
Keduanya kini sudah bisa akrab seperti dulu lagi, mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan ataupun acara drama yang mereka tonton bersama tadi.

Junmyeon masih ingin melakukan misi yang dari awal ia pikirkan dan ia langsung saja bertanya tanpa ragu,  
"Siapa Ibu dari Shixun, Baekhyunnie?" Ia menatap Baekhyun kembali,  
Dan wajah Baekhyun masih tenang.  
"Hmm aku tidak pernah membicarakan ini, lagipula sudahlah Junm-"  
"Yifan menikah _lagi_?"

Wajah Baekhyun panik.

"Kenapa Baekhyunnie?"  
"Ka… lebih baik kamu tanyakan langsung ke Yifan, aku tidak bisa menjawab ini maaf."Baekhyun menutup pembicaraan dengan cepat,  
"Ah.. sudah kuduga.."Junmyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia lirik jam yang ada menggantung di dekat meja makan keluarga Park ini.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang Baekhyun-ah,"  
Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit merasa bersalah,  
"Kamu akan pulang dengan apa Junmyeon?"  
"Ntahlah, bis? Iya aku rasa bis."  
"Akan kutelfonkan taksi, sebentar ya Junmyeon."  
"Tidak terima kasih Baekhyun-ah.. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

" _APPA DATAAAANGG!_ " Teriakan Jongin membahana sampai dapur.  
"Eh Chanyeol pulang?"Baekhyun menjauhkan telefonnya, memastikan benar bahwa suaminya sudah pulang,  
" _YIFAN BABA DISINI JUGAAA!_ "

"Kamu pulang dengan Wu Yifan, Junmyeonnie."

Kalimat itu langsung keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan mudahnya. Dan tentu ditolak dengan mudahnya oleh Junmyeon juga,  
"Ah mungkin tempat kami tidak searah Baekhyun-ah.."

"Searah, pasti searah Kim Junmyeon. Aigooo suamiku sudah datang!"Baekhyun berlari kecil mendatangi Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Junmyeon, memeluknya dengan manja,  
"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aih apa aku menonton drama alay?" Suara Wu Yifan membuat Junmyeon berbalik badan, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Junmyeon.

"Ah sayang aku juga merindukanmu."Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun,  
"Bagaimana _baby_ kita, apa dia meminta sesuatu?"  
Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya secara imut,  
"Sama sekali tidak, Ia tenang sekali tanpa _appa_ nya."

"Ah ada Kim Junmyeon, hai bu guru!"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dan menggerakan tangannya menyapa,  
"Hai Yeol _oppa_."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu sedikit melirik Yifan.

Ah Yifan hafal sekali wajah Yifan yang seperti ini.

Yifan yang _jealous_.

Jongin datang sambil membawa buku tak lupa menggandeng tangan Shixun lalu berucap, " _Appa_ , aku dan Shixun tadi belajar bersama ya kan Shixun?" dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Shixun,

"Shixun, berbicaralah."Chanyeol menggodanya.

"Sungguh anak ini tiruan Wu Yifan sekali." Baekhyun ikut menggodanya.

Wu Yifan mencoba mengambil tas dan barang-barang Shixun yang berserakan di lantai,  
"Kalian berharap apa? Wu Shixun mirip dengan ibunya?"

"Uuuuuuuu." Pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Tidak bisa Yifan _baba_ ,"Jongin dengan santainya berkata,  
"Ohiya, kenapa tidak bisa sayang?"  
"Shixun mirip denganmu dan aku yakin _Eomma_ Shixun itu berbalik denganmu _Baba_."  
"Maksudmu dia tidak cantik?"  
" _Ani_ , justru dia pasti cantik. Maksud Jongin, wajah Shixun yang seperti itu cocok dengan gayanya yang seperti sekarang kalau ia banyak bicara seperti _Eomma_ ku akan terlihat aneh."

Ketiga-ah bahkan keempat orang dewasa disitu tertawa.

"Iya, _Baba_ juga tau kalau _Mama_ nya Shixun itu cantik. Ah sudahlah Shixun _baobei_ , ayok pulang." Yifan mengajak Shixun pulang agar Baekhyun tidak menggodanya.

"Yifan _baba_ , agar aku tidak menggodamu bisakan antar teman ku pulang? Kasian Junmyeonnie kalau pulang malam menggunakan taksi Wu Yifan _baba_."

Yifan memutar matanya lalu menatap Junmyeon,  
"Ayok. Aku antar kamu pulang."

.

.

.

Junmyeon hanya diam. Tidak berani bertanya apapun tadi saat berada di mobil Yifan. Posisinya di kursi depan, memangku Shixun yang memang hanya berkesempatan sekali bisa duduk di depan karena ada orang dewasa lain selain Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi samping supir.

Yifan juga hanya diam, hanya sesekali mengeluarkan suara saat menanyakan arah rumah Junmyeon.

Ini sisi Yifan yang belum pernah Junmyeon lihat.

Dulu Yifan mempunyai sifat yang hangat, bukan sifat dingin tembok yang seperti ini. Bukan.

Bahkan saat keluar mobil Yifan hanya berucap, "Jaga dirimu."

Yifan… sadarkah kamu ini istrimu? Kim Junmyeon mu?

Junmyeon masih merasa _gagal_.

Gagal menjadi istri saat melihat pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Gagal dengan misi mencari tau mengenai Shixun.

Masih ada satu hal. Dan ini belum ia pikirkan, bukankah ia bisa bertanya pada….. Mertuanya?

* * *

 **To be continue**

 **Review**

 **Park hye cha** : kasian kan baby sehun ku:(( huhu tentu, mana ada yang ga nyesel nolak Sehun sebagai anak .loh

 **Bekipan** : sabar sabar XD

 **Riri myeon** : rasa penasaranya sudah terbayar kan?

 **Dhantieee** : sudah :^)

 **Wiji** : sehun sadar tidak ya:?

 **Interstellarxii** : kkkk sabar ya teman!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** _ **:**_ hayoo kenapa bisa ya?  
 **Realsrho** : terima kasih! Sudah!

 **Choco Chi** : haha bisa jadi! Tentunya chanyeol dengan sok taunya ya/

 **Nadhefuji** : ahhh iya aku tau filmnya! Kkk iyadong daddy mah:))

 **Suhocang** : iya, mirip ga(?) namanya juga kesel! KKKK

 **sffnnaaa07** L iya masih kyk bocah kalau dulu! Belum terjawab ya haha

 **Mimimiu** : janganbaper jangansedih:(

 **Mimimiu** : OOMGG SAMEEE 100%%%%%%

Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu chapter ini, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. :))


	5. Chapter 5

Junmyeon mengingat-ngingat lokasi rumah mertuanya. Sekitar di daerah Hannam-dong. Kawasan yang memerlukan bis untuk sampai kesana, ah apa mertuanya itu masih tinggal disana? Mungkin saja iya mungkin saja tidak. Tapi yang jelas ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada Wu Yifan kan?

Ia intip jadwal mengajarnya. Besok ia selesai pukul 11 karena ada anak di tingkat kanak-kanak yang melaksanakan _fieldtrip_. Ah ia bisa mengejar bis yang pukul setengah 12 dari sini bukan? Masalah ada atau tidaknya mereka ia harus _positive thinking_.

' _Bawakan apa yang Ahjumma dan Ahjussi Wu? Buah?_ ' Junmyeon sesungguhnya senyum-senyum sendiri saat berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Minseok yang sedari duduk disampingnya menatapnya aneh lalu dengan basa-basi usil bertanya, "Junmyeon kenapa?"

Yang ditanya masih senyum sendiri lalu membalasnya, "Ah hanya merasakan kasih sayang orangtuaku."

"Tidak jelas." Jawab Minseok dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Junmyeon.

Minseok dengan cepat memberi pesan ke Baekhyun.

 **Park Baekhyun: Junmyeon memiliki rencana lagi**.

.

.

.

Junmyeon melihat satu-satu rumah dan mulai mengingat lagi dimana letak rumah orangtua Yifan. Berharap juga kalau Yifan tidak punya ide untuk menginap dengan anaknya hari ini juga di tempat orangtuanya.

Ia pun datang kesana dengan membawa makanan ayam cepat saji.

Nomor 2...3… ah dapat. Ia hafal dari coretan kecil di dekat pagar.

' _Rumah (IV) Wu Yifan_ '

Empat? Junmyeon menganga. Satu di Seoul, satu di Shanghai, dan satu di Kanada? Ia berfikir lagi satu lagi dimana? Yifan kaya sekali bukan…. Ya kalau menurut Junmyeon sendiri.

Memencet bel dan tidak lama lampu kecil di dekat bel mulai menyala, menandakan orang di dalam.

' _Siapa ini_?'Suara wanita itu keluar.

"Hnnggg," bukannya menjawab Junmyeon malah seperti itu, ia tatap _cctv_ sambil berharap siapapun yang bertanya mengingat wajahnya.

" _Eh jawab dong… Ah astaga? Anak Moon Geunyoung? Ah maksudku Kim Sangbum? Aigoo, masuk! Ayo masuk!_ "

Pintu terbuka dan Junmyeon masuk dengan senyum indahnya. Pintu depan terbuka dan Ibu dari Yifan sudah ada di depan, ikut menyambutnya dengan senyum cantiknya. Junmyeon langsung berlari kecil lalu memeluk _mantan_ mertuanya, memeluk erat. Dapat dirasakan _mantan_ mertuanya ini menangis saat memeluk Junmyeon. Di pundak Junmyeon juga Ibu Yifan berkata 'Astaga Junmyeon sudah besar sekali?' Yang Junmyeon lakukan hanya bisa mengelus punggung Ibu Yifan.

Ibu Yifan melepas pelukan antara keduanya lalu ia elus pipi Junmyeon.

"Kamu semakin cantik saja ya, ayo masuk ke dalam Junmyeon-ah," Ia tarik tangan Junmyeon masuk.

Rumah Yifan tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja foto pernikahannya kini berubah menjadi foto Yifan dan Shixun. Perubahan Shixun sekiranya dari zaman bayi sampai sekarang ia kelas 1 sd, sekarang.

Lokasi foto nya juga berbeda-beda, ada di Seoul, Shanghai, _Disneyland_ Paris, _Disneyland_ Hongkong, _Disneysea_ Tokyo, _Universal Studio_ Jepang, dan terakhir Vancouver. Wow, Junmyeon membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Yifan benar-benar menyayangi Shixun, sangat menyayangi Shixun malah.

"Ah itu foto Shixun, anak Wu Yifan," Ibu Yifan menjelaskan dengan baik lalu ia mengelus lengan Jumyeon yang hanya tertutup oleh _sweater_.

Ibu Yifan mempersilahkan dirinya duduk, "Ayok duduk, _Ahjumma_ ambilkan minum sebentar ya sayang?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecut, biasanya Ibu Yifan paling menolak untuk memanggil dirinya _Ahjumma_ saat **dulu**. Ibu Yifan melesat pergi untuk mengambil minuman di dapur belakang.

Junmyeon kembali melihat lagi rumah Yifan ini. Masih hangat, ia bisa merasakannya. Masih ada ring basket yang bisa ia lihat di taman dan masih ada juga alat karaoke di ruang keluarga.

Ibu Yifan datang membawa _softdrink_ dan juga keripik. Ah Junmyeon langsung mengangkat ayamnya.

" _Eommonim_ aku bawa ayam?" Ujarnya. Dan Junmyeon mengutuk dirinya yang memanggil Ibu Yifan itu dengan _Eommonim_. Ibu Yifan hanya tersenyum setelah ia menaruh _softdrink_ dan keripik di atas meja, Ibu Yifan mengambil plastik ayam tersebut.

"Ah kalau begitu bawa saja _softdrink_ nya Junmyeon dan kita makan di meja makan, bisa kan? Hari ini suamiku masih ada di kantor nya." Junmyeon mengangguk semangat dan ia bawa _softdrink_ nya ke meja makan yang berada tidak jauh disana.

Junmyeon dan Ibu Yifan duduk berhadapan sambil memakan ayam yang dibeli oleh Junmyeon.

"Nak Junmyeon ada masalah apa sampai datang jauh-jauh kesini?" Tanya Ibu Yifan blak-blakan setelah ia memakan satu potong ayam, Junmyeon tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Aniya_ , aku hanya merindukan _Eommonim_. Apa kabar _Abeonim_?"

Ibu Yifan tersenyum, "Akhir-akhir ini ia masih suka bermanjaan denganku, itu pun setelah ia melihat Shixun masuk sekolah dasar di Korea." Diakhir kalimat Ibu Yifan terkekeh geli bersamaan dengan Junmyeon yang ikut tersenyum gemas.

"Wu Shixun menjadi muridku di sekolah _eommonim_ ," Junmyeon mulai bercerita untuk menarik Ibu Yifan menceritakan tentang Shixun lebih dalam. Cara yang baik Kim Junmyeon. Ah Wu Junmyeon.

Ibu Yifan menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Ah Shixun itu dulu sekolah di Shanghai, ia bahkan tinggal di Kanada sesaat setelah ia lahir dan pindah ke Shanghai saat ia masuk _preschool_ karena kemauanku. Di Kanada terlalu jauh, posisiku dan suamiku saat itu masih di Shanghai juga. Jadi terlalu jauh untuk orang sepertiku naik pesawat terlalu lama." Ia ikut bercerita tentang dulu.

"Ah aku sekarang tau alasanmu kesini Kim Junmyeon-ah."Ibu Yifan mengambil satu potong ayam lagi lalu memakannya. Junmyeon menelan ludahnya kasar. Duh.

Ibu Yifan langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon di meja makan, apa salah ya bertanya kepada ibu mertuanya sendiri.

Tidak lama, Ibu Yifan datang membawa album foto yang di depannya bertulisan 'Shixun'.

"Ini bukalah," Ibu Yifan menyerahkan album foto tersebut ke arah Junmyeon.

Sebelum Junmyeon membukanya, Junmyeon dengan menahan tangisnya ia bertanya,

" _Apa aku ibu dari Shixun?_ "

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ibu Yifan tau kalau Junmyeon tidak mau memiliki anak 'untuk sekarang ini'. Yifan menceritakan segalanya kepadanya, tentang Junmyeon yang menolak keberadaan cucunya._

" _Mama, aku harus apa?" Yifan bertanya dengan lemah, posisi keduanya kini sudah berada di depan kamar Junmyeon. Ibu Yifan duduk di kursi sedangkan Yifan bersender kepada tembok. Ayah Yifan pergi membeli makanan untuk mereka dan juga kedua orangtua Junmyeon yang ada di dalam kamar._

 _Situasi di dalam menegang, Junmyeon yang stress membuat sang bayi juga di dalam posisi tidak aman._

" _Harus bagaimana apanya Yifan?" Ibu Yifan kembali bertanya ke Yifan._

" _Junmyeon sedang berjuang di dalam Mama. Berjuang untuk kehidupan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah diterimanya. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Junmyeon mungkin bisa menerima ku tapi akan melupakan anaknya atau sebaliknya. Aku belum siap untuk itu Mama." Yifan menaruh kedua tangan untuk menutupi matanya. Hatinya masih sedih._

 _Pintu kamar Junmyeon terbuka, dokter di dalam sudah keluar._

" _Suami dari Kim Junmyeon? Bisa masuk ke dalam, ruangan nya sudah bisa dimasuki oleh lebih dari 2 orang,"_

" _Iya terima kasih." Yifan membungkuk badannya sedikit mengiyakan apa kata Dokter._

 _Ibu Yifan menatap anak semata wayangnya, "Lalu apa rencanamu Yifan? Kim Junmyeon juga sudah bisa menerima keadannya sekarang kok." Ujarnya dengan nada kasihan._

 _Pas sekali ayah Yifan datang membawa 4 kopi dan kudapan kecil. Ia merasa ada hal yang tidak beres diantara Yifan dan Istrinya._

" _Ada apa Wen?" Ayah Yifan langsung bertanya ke istrinya, istrinya memang tidak menangis namun istrinya tidak berhenti menahan tangisnya._

 _Ia tunjuk Yifan yang stress._

" _Anakmu. Ini masalah anakmu."_

 _Ayah Yifan kini menatap anaknya yang benar-benar stress dibanding saat ia menunjuk anaknya untuk menjadi atasan perusahaan turunan mereka._

" _Yifan… Nak." Bukannya mengangkat kepalanya, Yifan malah menyenderkan lagi badannya dan turun jatuh ke lantai. Ia menangis._

" _Pa, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Tidak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon seperti ini.. Dia sudah bertahan selama satu tahun denganku. Aku harus menceraikannya."Kalimat yang keluar itu sontak membuat kedua orangtuanya terkejut, tidak menyangka anaknya akan berkata seperti itu._

" _Paling tidak aku harus pergi dari hadapannya. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan kemauan orangtuanya yang mau ia menikah denganku. Dan aku malah menghamilinya meskipun aku suaminya sendiri. Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya jatuh cinta denganku, tapi apa? Aku rasa ia lelah Pa, Ma."_

 _Ibu Yifan langsung menarik anaknya kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba memberikan anaknya kekuatan setelah selama ini menderita. Ini salah. Ia merasa salah karena telah memaksa anak orang lain menikahi anaknya._

" _Suami Kim Junmyeon?"Suster dari dalam kamar Junmyeon tiba-tiba keluar dan menghancurkan suasana keadaan,_

" _Istri anda mau melahirkan, ruang operasi sudah siap dan anak anda akan lahir secara Caesar. Bagaimana?"_

 _Yifan menghapus air mata yang ada di matanya dengan kasar._

" _Ya, aku akan masuk dengan segera."_

 _Yifan jelas sudah memikirkan rencana yang dibuat matang-matang olehnya. Butuh bantuan dari dokter Junmyeon sendiri dan juga seluruh orang yang ada di ruang operasi._

 _Ini menjadi momen terakhirnya untuk melihat Junmyeon menderita. Ia janji. Tidak akan membuat sang istri sedih lagi dan juga membuat sang istri kembali merasakan masa dewasa bersama teman-teman yang selama ini selalu Junmyeon ceritakan seperti berjalan-jalan._

 _Ia memberi pesan singkat kepada pengacaranya dengan isi yang cukup jelas:_

 _Persiapkan surat cerai ku besok di meja kerjaku._

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **Kantor Wu Yifan - pukul 20:22**

Yifan mengangkat Shixun yang sudah mulai menguap dari awal ia duduk dipangkuannya. Yifan hari ini agak pulang malam dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membawa kembali Shixun dari rumah nya.

"Pak," Asisten yang sedari tadi menemaninya memberi pesan _voice mail_. Ah ini belum selesai.

"Ada perempuan yang daritadi ingin masuk, saya biarkan ia masuk karena ia bilang ia saudara bapak. Di pintu C."

Yifan mengintip ke layar komputer yang menunjukan gambar orang-orang di lobi, lorong, ruangan, maupun tempat fotocopy.

Yifan membalas asistennya, "Bawa ia masuk kedalam saja."

Asistennya tidak membalas. Namun tidak lama saat ia sedang menggendong Shixun dan menepuk-nepuk pantat kecilnya, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan terdengar isak tangis.

"Yifan _gege_."

Ah suara itu. Yifan membalik badannya. Melihat perempuan _impiannya dulu_ sudah ada di depan nya. Asistennya hanya menahan lengan perempuan itu. Ia menangis.

" _Oppa.._ Yifan _oppa_.. Hiks.. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau anak **kita** selamat?"

"Shixun ku selamat.. _Oppa_.. _Oppa_ tidak tahu kalau aku menderita kan?"

"Jun… tolong."

" _OPPAA_!" Junmyeon langsung memeluk Yifan dan menangis.

" _Oppa_ sungguh aku mencintaimu.. Sangat mencintaimu dan _baby_ kita.. Kenapa aku baru bisa bertemu dengan kalian setelah sekian lama ini.."

Yifan tidak membalas. Tidak juga memberikan jawaban.

Ia masih _takut_ dan juga _belum berani_.

Ia tahu, _mama_ nya pasti memberi tahu segalanya.

Hanya saja tidak menyangka reaksi Junmyeon akan seperti ini.

Senang? Entahlah ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, jadi menurut kalian bagaimana perasaan Yifan?

* * *

 **To be continue.**

 **ChanHun6194** : Terima kasih sudah menunggu fanfic ini dengan senang:)) aku seneng ada yang nungguin. Dan ini dia chapter selanjutnya sudah saya perbaharui!

 **kim . jin . 9047** : udah ketahuan belom? KKKK XD

 **Riri myeon (Guest)** : kkkkk udah ketahuan? XD

 **Dhantieee** : sudaah

 **Wiji** : haha aku udah gregetan nih di chapter yang ini, gimana

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : sungguh dia hanya ingin Junmyeon dan Yifan yang memberi kejelasan masing0masing .g

 **Chochocaramello:** kkkk gimana untuk yang di chapter yang iin

 **Suhocang:** hahaha terima kasiihhh ! sudah di perbaharui nih!

 **Mimimiu** : kkk ini sudah tenang

 **KimJunma:** iiih Shixun anak mommy Suho kan? XD

 **Bekipan** : (saya lupa sudah saya balas atau tidak tapi akan saya balas (lagi)) nih gimana? Udah aku ketemuin lagi kan?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note.**

 **-Disini Sehun mulai saya tuliskan dengan ' Sehun ' walaupun sekali-sekali dengan Shixun juga karena Yifan suka , jadi jangan heran.**

 **-Yifan dipanggilnya** _ **Baba**_ **yas my friend?**

* * *

"Kita bicarakan dirumah saja. Bawakan tasku."

Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari Yifan dengan nada tegas juga. Yifan melepas tangan Junmyeon yang memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba untuk menjauhinya. Yifan juga menunjuk tasnya yang ada di atas meja dengan mata. Junmyeon langsung mengambilnya dan ikut pergi dengan Yifan.

Meskipun langkah Yifan sedikit agak panjang, Junmyeon bisa menyamainya. Ia bahkan sedikit bersenandung (dengan mata bengkaknya).

Yifan berhenti, ia ikut berhenti.

Yifan menatapnya, ia tidak berani menatapnya balik dan malah melihat sepatu nya yang sedikit kotor itu.

"Hei," Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yifan, Yifan menunjuk tangannya dengan dagunya, ah menyuruh Junmyeon untuk menggandengnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ayok genggam tanganku." Yifan menyerahkan tangannya walaupun reaksi Junmyeon masih dengan wajah terkejutnya, "Duh." Yifan langsung menarik tangan Junmyeon dan menggandengnya.

Kedua (well sebetulnya ketiganya tapi keadaan dedek Sehun sedang tidur jadi?) nya berjalan ke arah mobil Yifan. Yifan membiarkan anaknya tidur di _baby seat_ nya sedangkan Junmyeon di sampingnya.

Selama diperjalanan, Junmyeon hanya diam. Masih sama dengan waktu saat ia pergi diantar pulang. Keadaan mobil mahal Yifan ini diam. Ia masih mencium aroma parfum yang sama dengan parfum saat 2011. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan mengusap pipinya.

"Kau masih cantik."

"Jauh lebih dewasa."

Yifan dengan santainya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Mencoba mencairkan atmosfer diantara keduanya.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk malu.

"Kupikir apa kabar tidak akan pernah cukup bukan?" Yifan bertanya.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya sesaat sampai rumah. Menginaplah untuk semalam. Masalah pakaian aku bisa membelinya besok pagi." Yifan yang menjelaskan semuanya hanya membuat Junmyeon mengangguk kecil.

Perjalanan yang tidak lama itu akhirnya selesai. Junmyeon pikir mereka akan sampai di apartemen lama mereka yang dulu. Ternyata ketiganya sampai disalahsatu kawasan elite Seoul dan di apartemen elite pula. Junmyeon pernah bermimpi untuk bisa tinggal disini. Bersama _suami_ dan _anaknya_.

"Maaf harus membuatmu berjalan." Yifan sekarang tanpa ragu menggenggam Junmyeon.

5 menit menggunakan lift ditambah pula dengan jalan dari parkiran tadi ketempat lift membuat Junmyeon sedikit lelah. Namun rasa lelahnya hilang saat melihat Sehun digendongan Yifan.

Keluar dari lift saja, pintu kamar apartemen Yifan sudah di depan mata. Wah! Apartemen Yifan benar-benar satu lantai dan ada di lantai ke 24? _Daebak_!

Yifan membuka pintunya dan sedikit menahannya agar Junmyeon masuk. Ck, standar apartemen mahal. Televisi yang menggantung ke tembok, dapur dengan berbagai macam peralatan (yang Junmyeon yakin bukan Yifan yang memakainya) dan juga meja makan kecil untuk 4 orang, ada 4 pintu yang Junmyeon yakini adalah kamar-dengan kamar mandi dalam, satu pintu yang terlihat seperti ruang karaoke, satu pintu (yang mungkin adalah kamar mandi untuk tamu) dan terakhir ruang tamu.

"Duduk lah di mana saja atau lebih baik ruang TV agar kau juga menonton TV, aku mau mandi dan menaruh Sehun dulu." Yifan langsung pergi saja meninggalkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon taruh tas kerja Yifan di atas meja makan dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang TV. Menyalakan TV nya.

Setengah jam… Satu jam… Junmyeon mulai bosan. Apa yang Yifan lakukan sampai ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama ini?

Junmyeon melihat pintu kaca yang ditutupi gorden tipis, ah menuju balkon. Ia geser gorden dan pintu. Berdiri melihat pemandangan Seoul. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei," Junmyeon menengok dan melihat Yifan yang datang membawa cangkir minuman.

"Kupikir kau di dalam dan aku membuatkanmu coklat. Semoga kau masih menyukainya." Yifan menyerahkan cangkirnya ke Junmyeon, Junmyeon ambil dengan satu tangan.

"Terima kasih."

Kini keduanya hanya diam sambil meminum cangkir masing-masing.

"Maaf. Kupikir dengan memisahkanmu dan Sehun adalah ide yang baik." Yifan membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi salah." Yifan meletakan cangkirnya di meja kecil dan juga langsung mengambil cangkir dari tangan Junmyeon untuk menaruhnya juga. Membuat Junmyeon menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Menandatangi surat cerai kita membuatku menangis. Percaya atau tidak. Aku langsung pergi ke Kanada dalam keadaan menyedihkan dan ditambah juga membawa Sehun kecil. _Mama_ benar-benar melarangku melakukan hal itu, katanya akan fatal dan aku dulu tidak peduli. 2...3...4...5… tahun sampai aku di Korea aku bertemu denganmu. Kembali seperti dulu. Entah aku harus memelukmu atau apa.. Tapi aku bahagia, setidaknya aku tau kau selama ini baik-baik saja."

Junmyeon pelan-pelan mencoba memeluk Yifan. Yifan tidak menolak pelukannya ataupun membalasnya.

"Kita… Tidak bercerai bukan? Aku tidak pernah menandatanganinya." Ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

Yifan tersenyum kecil, "Iya. Memang. Tapi kupikir kau tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi setelah 5 tahun menyembunyikan anak laki-lakimu. Bayimu. Anakmu."

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan, "Memang iya aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, tapi menurutku itu sepadan dengan sifatku yang dulu, _oppa_.. Maaf untuk sifatku yang dulu seperti itu."

"Iya aku memaafkanmu," Ujar Yifan sambil mengelus rambut Junmyeon.

"Semudah itu?"Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya sembari melihat Yifan dari bawah.

Yifan mengangguk dan balik menatap matanya, "Semudah itu." Ia mengelus rambut Junmyeon dengan pelan.

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau mau atau mau kau lakukan tapi tidak bisa? Aku bisa menemanimu _oppa_. Apa? Coba sebutkan?"

Yifan tampak berfikir lalu membisikan sesuatu dan reaksi Junmyeon memukul lengannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah kan jika menginginkan itu?"

"Memang salah, Junmyeonnie sayang?" Sekali lagi ia bertanya dan Junmyeon hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tidak lama dalam kediaman(?) Yifan yang memeluknya langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam lagi dan membawanya ke kamar utama. Kamar Yifan.

"Sehun biasanya tidur denganku. Namun khusus malam ini aku memindahkannya ke kamarnya agar aku bisa berdua kembali dengan _my wife_ _atleast for 9 hours?_ _Are you okay with that?_ " Junmyeon mengangguk manja sambil menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu besok aku kerja menggunakan kemejamu saja, bagaimana? Aku bisa pakai celana yang kupakai sekarang?"Junmyeon bertanya secara _basa-basi_.

Yifan mendorong Junmyeon ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil posisi diatas Junmyeon sambil memainkan kancing kemeja yang Junmyeon gunakan.

"Jadi kamu akan tidur dengan menggunakan apa? Kalau celana sekarang akan dipakai tidur, besok bisa kotor?"

Junmyeon mengelus dada Yifan, menggodanya. Ia memang belum menjawab namun ia melingkari tangannya di leher Yifan. Mencoba untuk menggigit leher Yifan.

"Bukalah _oppa_. Aku milikmu. _I love you_."

Yifan merasa _bahagia_ dan kini mendekatkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Junmyeon, " _I love you too_ , Junmyeon."

.

.

.

Junmyeon sudah menyiapkan sarapan hanya dengan kemeja Yifan yang memang digunakan Yifan tadi malam dan juga boxer yang digunakan Yifan bekas tadi malam.

Junmyeon membuat sarapan hanya dengan apa yang ada di kulkas. Ayam ia goreng dan membuat telur mata sapi. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan sayuran dan juga _kimchi_ di atas meja makan.

Saat sedang menggoreng ayam, Junmyeon sadar ia dipeluk lagi dari belakang oleh Yifan.

"Pagi." Yifan mengecup pipi kanannya.

Junmyeon membalasnya dengan mengecup pipi kirinya.

" _Oppa_ bagaimana dengan Sehunmu?"

Yifan menaruh kepalanya d diatas kepala istrinya itu. Mencoba membantu nya dengan meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Junmyeon yang sedang menggoreng ayam.

"Akan kuberitahu bahwa _Mama_ nya sudah datang. _Mama_ ku masih sering menyebutmu di depan Shixun, tapi aku tidak pernah tau hati Shixun. Kita lihat saja ya? Ah, apa ini sampoku?" Junmyeon hanya mengangguk didalam pelukan Yifan.

Yifan kembali mengecup pipi Junmyeon, "Aku bangunkan dan mandikan dulu ya _baby_ ku yang kecil."

" _Nde_ , segera. Agar makanan masih hangat."

Yifan berani bersumpah bahwa Junmyeon yang sekarang berbeda drastis dengan Junmyeon yang dulu.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama Junmyeon sudah mendengar Yifan dan suara Sehun yang berteriak dengan bahasa Mandarin.

" _Baba aniya. Shixun sudah betul menghitungnya. Baba satu, Shixun satu, nainai satu, yeye satu, nggg Jongin satu. Jadi semuanya 5 kan?_ "Suara Sehun yang memberi tahu sesuatu kepada Yifan membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

" _You're not counting yourself baby_."

Sehun tertawa, " _You right again papa. Ah up up!_ "

Junmyeon sedikit mengintip dan melihat Yifan yang mengangkat Sehun. Ah keduanya sudah berpakaian.

Junmyeon menatap bayangannya di lemari yang sedikit memantul. Ia merapikan rambut dan tataan pakaiannya. Ah masih rapi.

" _Baba are you cooking? You're not, rite? Where did you buy this all? Is it leftover from last night or did Baekhyun eomma gave it just right now? Where she is?_ "

Junmyeon sedikit kaget mendengar Sehun yang cerewet.

" _She's not here. Baba_ akan memberitahumu sesuatu kalau ini buatan seseorang spesial oke? Tunggu disini."

Yifan mendatanginya duluan sebelum ia sempat keluar dari dapur.

" _Kajja_. Jangan memberi tahu kalau kau adalah _eomma_ nya dulu. Ia pasti terkejut. Tunggu saat ia makan."

Yifan merangkul Junmyeon dan keduanya berjalan ke arah meja makan kecil yang penuh dengan makanan dan Sehun yang sudah duduk diatas meja, mencoba mencicipi semua makanan.

"Shixun turun dari meja dan _baba_ tau kau mengenalnya kan?"

Junmyeon yang menundukan kepalanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun dan tangannya yang kotor. Tidak lupa dengan seragam dan dasi kecil yang ia pakai.

"Ah Kim _songsaenim_. _Nihao_?" Sehun membungkukan badannya.

"Shixun beri hormat yang lebih sopan?" Yifan sedikit menegurnya.

" _Songsaenim_ datang pagi ini? _Songsaenim_ pakai pakaian _baba_?"Junmyeon malah melihat pakaian yang ia pakai. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat mendengar anaknya sendiri memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Eung.. _songsaenim_ menginap."Ia menjawab dengan pelan.

"Jadi _songsaenim_ _is the one who cooked this? This isn't baba's work right_?"Melihat Junmyeon yang mengangguk membuat Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke Yifan.

" _Baba need to learn from my songsaenim_. _She's really good, all of this food have a really good taste._ "

"Yaya terserah mari makan dan ada yang ingin _baba_ bicarakan."

Yifan menarik Junmyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya dan Sehun mulai duduk manis di kursi kecilnya.

Setelah Junmyeon memberikan piring untuk Yifan dan Sehun, Yifan sudah siap untuk memberi tahu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Shixun, masih ingat dengan _mama_ mu kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menunjukan perhatiannya ke Yifan.

" _Nainai_ pernah bilang kalau _mama_ mu cantik kan?"

Sehun mengangguk kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu tau selama ini _mama_ ada didekatmu?"

Sehun diam dan juga menghentikan makannya. Dia menatap _Baba_ nya.

"Iya.. _Mama_ mu tidak jauh dari kita.."

" _Is that … Are Baba gonna talk about Mama right now?_ "

Yifan mengangguk dan melihat anaknya, " _Yes I will_."

"Shixun _didn't understand at all._. _Baba never want to talk about her so Shixun only talk about her when I'm with nainai. I do want to know her but._." Sehun menggantungnya.

" _But what?_ " Junmyeon takut. Ia mencoba menggengam tangan Yifan dan Yifan juga ikut menggenggam tanganya.

Sehun menatap Junmyeon yang wajahnya berubah. Ia mencoba mengintip dibawah meja dan melihat kedua tangan yang berpegangan. Tangan Ayahnya dan tangan gurunya. Ia kembali melihat _Baba_ nya lagi.

" _Baba_."

"Kim _Songsaenim_ adalah _Mama_ mu. Istriku." Yifan memotongnya.

Sehun tidak terkejut tidak juga langsung tersenyum. Ia hanya diam.

"Jadi?"Yifan kembali bertanya.

" _Mama_ meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengerti. _Songsaenim_ adalah _songsaenim_. _Eomma_ ku adalah Baekhyun _ahjumma_. Jongin bilang ia tidak apa-apa berbagi _eomma_ nya denganku."

Yifan sungguh menyumpahi dirinya yang membiarkan Sehun bergaul lebih lama dengan Baekhyun dan membuat Sehun kecilnya itu berbicara dengan _sangat dewasa_.

"Ya tapi _Mama_ mu yang sebenarnya juga sudah ada sayang."

"Baekhyun _eomma_ tetap _eomma_ ku. _Eomma_ ku. _Mama_ ku. _Mommy_ ku. Dan _songsaenim_ tetap _songsaenim_ ku."

Yifan dan Junmyeon tidak bisa berkata _maupun_ melawan Sehun kali ini.

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **Review** :

 **Nadhefuji** : Jadi… sudah liat kan reaksi baby hun nya? Hehehe

 **Suhocang** : hahaha ohiya, udah lama ga nunjukin Nini sama Hun nih? apa mereka akan buat rencana untuk keduanya ya?

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : kkk mari liat reaksi baby hun!

 **Chococaramello** : yifan kebanyakan ngomong aja sih:(( hahaha

 **Guest - 1313** : halo! Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review. Alasan kenapa Junmyeon manja bgt sebenarnya karna dia juga dimanjain dari dulu, dan biasalah baru jaman alay baru mau dewasa.

 **Sffnnaaa07** : aku ga bakalan nyesel si ninggalin daddy hot kayak yifan .g

.

.

Dan aku baru sadar….. Ceritanya sebenarnya ketebak HAHAHA tapi gapapa, kan ketebak karna kita sama-sama kshs bukan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: mulai dari sini pov akan saya terus pindah-pindah. ^^biasanya kan pov kebanyakan dari Junmyeon's side, tapi sekarang bisa dari Sehun's side ataupun Yifan's side**.

.

.

Menjadi tamparan keras untuk Yifan dan Junmyeon. Yifan _jelas_ merasa bersalah telah memisahkan anaknya dengan ibunya. Junmyeon _apalagi_ karena ia selama ini tidak pernah mengakui anaknya itu.

Sehun tidak berkata apapun setelahnya. Ia malah dengan santai berpura-pura melupakan semua percakapan. Bahkan saat di mobil dan saat ia turun dengan Junmyeon, ia beberapa kali menyebut Junmyeon dengan ' _seonsaengnim_ ' bukan ' _mama_ ' ataupun ' _eomma_ '.

Junmyeon juga tidak berani menyinggung apapun saat beberapa guru bertanya kenapa ia bisa turun dengan Sehun. Gosip tidak bersebaran, toh tentu semua akan sadar bahwa Sehun dan Junmyeon itu memiliki hubungan sedarah.

.

.

"Hei, ada apa?"Baekhyun yang memang sedang berkunjung kini dengan berani bertanya ke Yifan yang sudah melamun lebih dari seminggu.

Chanyeol bercerita Yifan lebih sering diam -dibandingkan sebelumnya ia lebih sering jingkrak karena Junmyeon- kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang notabene teman Junmyeon juga bisa mengorek informasi dulu ke Yifan dan sesama wanita dengan Junmyeon mungkin ia bisa mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ada apa.. Apanya?" Yifan malah balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di depan meja Yifan, "Pikiranmu tampak kacau. 4 hari memakan spageti buatan Yoojung yang tidak enak, seminggu penuh meminum kopi pahit buatan Chanyeol. Tidak kah itu aneh?"

Yifan tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun.. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apanya? Dan darimananya kamu tidak mengerti?"

"Apa memang di otaknya ' _eomma_ 'nya itu hanya kau?"

Baekhyun memandang nya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memperkenalkan Junmyeon sebagai _eomma_ nya dan dia malah menolak dan berkata hanya kau _eomma_ nya. Astaga, tidak kah kau tau Baekhyun.. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Junmyeon sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti tentang pokok permasalahannya sekarang.

Yifan dan Junmyeon memang sudah berbaikan, namun belum untuk Junmyeon dan Sehun.

"Sehun tentu belum bisa menerimanya. Ia pikir Junmyeon selama ini meninggalkannya dan pasti ia kaget kalau selama ini gurunya dan guru Jongin adalah Ibunya. Hei, kau ini bodoh sekali lagipula. Seharusnya beritahu pelan-pelan jangan gegabah seperti ini."

Yifan tertawa kecil, "Tidak sabar untuk membuat Junmyeon bisa tinggal denganku lagi tau."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Ah 3 minggu lagi ulang tahun Sehun kan? Minta Junmyeon memasakan kue ataupun membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Sehun. Bukankah kau ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan memanggil orangtua mu? Panggil saja mertuamu juga!" Yifan langsung berdiri dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Benar benar.. Aku rayakan disini saja? Di ruang _rooftop cafe_? Astaga Park Baekhyun jenius sekali kau!" Yifan menoyol kepala Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengeluh kesakitan.

"Bodoh! Sakit tau!"

Yifan masih tertawa-tertawa dan bersemangat keluar ruangannya karena ide jenius dari Park Baekhyun dan meninggalkan istri sahabatnya yang memandangnya bingung terus.

.

.

"Jadi itu kata Yifan _baba_?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" _My daddy says that Kim seonsaengnim is my mom. Is that weird_?" Sehun kembali bertanya ke Jongin dan Jongin menggeleng lalu meminum susunya.

Keduanya kini sedang ada di kantin mereka, mencoba bergaul namun tetap saja keduanya masih bermain dan makan berdua. Posisi duduk mereka berhadapan dan duduk diantara anak kelas 6 sd (ya semuannya ini teman Jongin, kalian jangan salah pikir ya).

"Wajah kalian mirip tentu saja aku akan percaya." Jongin mengeluarkan jawabannya dan hanya didengar tanpa balasan oleh Sehun.

"Lagipula kalau benar Kim _seonsaengnim_ adalah _eomma_ mu, kamu kan bisa minta adik yang mirip denganmu dan Yifan _baba_. Dan juga kita bisa piknik bersama Kim _seonsaengnim_ , bukankah jadi ramai? Kita berdua kan menyukai Kim _seonsaengnim_!"

"Hanya aku! Kau itu hanya teman! Aku itu akrab dengan Kim _laoshi_!" Sehun sedikit cemburu saat Jongin bilang bahwa Jongin menyukai Kim _seonsaengim_ nya itu dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Yaya, intinya aku sudah memberitahu loh."

Keduanya sama-sama meminum susu itu bersamaan dan bersamaan juga berkata 'aah enak'.

"Jadi tadi malam Kim _seonsaengnim_ menginap?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Paginya aku terbangun di kamarku, kamu tau kan aku masih tidur dengan _baba_ dan paginya aku tidur sendiri. Hiii mengerikan!"

Jongin tertawa, "Bayi sekali memang ya kamu Shixun!"

" _Yak! Tidak seperti itu dasar kamu memang bukan teman_!"

Jongin masih tertawa karena ia tidak mengerti bahasa Mandarin.

"Apa Kim _seonsaengnim_ cantik?"-tanya Jongin setelah ia selesai tertawa sendiri. _Aigoo_ polos sekali pikiran bocah ini bukan?

"Eung?"

"YAK! Sehun-ah! Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku!"

Sehun masih mengingat wajah Kim _seonsaengim_ tanpa _make up_ dirumahnya. Dan darisitu ia percaya bahwa memang benar wajahnya mirip dengan gurunya itu.

"Lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun _eomma_." Komen nya.

"Luhan _noona_ atau Kim _seonsaengnim_?"

Sehun menatap nya tajam, "Kok membandingkan kakak kelas dan bu guru sih?"

"Hanya bertanya."

"Kim _seonsaengnim_." Sehun menjawabnya sambil berbisik.

Pas sekali Luhan _noona_ yang dimaksud keduanya sedang lewat dan Jongin langsung memanggilnya,

" _Sunbaenim!_ "

Sehun menghadap belakang dan melihat Luhan, kakak kelas anak kelas 2 ini menatapnya dan Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

Nyesssss.

"Ini Sehun temanku yang ada didepanmu berkata kalau _sunbae_ -"

"- _Qing chi wucan_! (Jangan lupa makan siang)" Sehun memotongnya lebih dahulu.

Luhan tersenyum, "Ah _xiexie_. Sehunnie juga. Aku pergi dulu." Luhan sempat membungkukan kedua badannya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua adik kelasnya.

Jongin kembali tertawa, "Aku tau kalau Kim _seonsaengnim_ memang cantik kok. Tanpa kau beritahu Wu."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Iyalah dia kan _mama_ ku."Batinnya pelan sambil tidak menghentikan senyumnya.

.

.

"Junmyeonnieeeeee!" Junmyeon yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya terkejut saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari jarak jauh.

Junmyeon kembali menata rambutnya lalu berbalik badan, "Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun semakin berisi, membuat Junmyeon tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kenapa Junmyeon-ah?"

"Lucu sekali sekarang Baekhyunnie hamil!"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, "Ah kamu ini!"

Junmyeon melihat jam tangannya.

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan seharusnya Jongin sudah pulang? Atau ada barang yang tertinggal?"Junmyeon bertanya ingin tahu namun mendapatkan gelengan sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak.. Apa kamu sudah menyimpan nomor telefon Yifan?"

"Eh?" Kenapa Baekhyun langsung saja bertanya seperti itu?

"Belum ya? Mana _handphone_ mu?"

Junmyeon mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya tanpa sadar, dan langsung direbut tanpa pikiran apapun oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah aku tidak menyangka Kim Junmyeon yang dulu peduli dengan teknologi sekarang malah memakai _handphone_ keluaran lama ya?"

Junmyeon sama sekali tidak tersinggung, "Hehe tidak! sekarang kebanyakan gajiku aku berikan ke panti asuhan milik orangtua ku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengetik nomor milik Yifan, "Aigooo _princess kim_ benar-benar berubah ya?"

Junmyeon hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tidak lama Baekhyun berikan lagi _handphone_ Junmyeon.

"Aku simpan sebagai _**Suamiku yang tampan**_ pakai emoji love, oke?"

"Haha oke Baekhyunnie." Junmyeon mengerti.

Baekhyun lalu melingkari tangannya ke lengan Junmyeon, "Aku sudah lama tidak jalan denganmu? Ayok jalan ke Dongdaemun? Mau sekali makan es krim disanaaaa."

Ah ini dia Baekhyun yang mengidam, Junmyeon benar-benar ingin melihat sahabatnya mengidam.

"Boleh, tunggu aku sampai jam 3 ya? Aku baru pulang saat jam segitu?"

"Siap bos!" Baekhyun memberikan hormat.

Menunggu sampai jam 3 tidak terlalu lama. Baekhyun dan Junmyeon pun pergi menggunakan mobil pribadi Baekhyun yang ada supirnya.

Keduanya diantar sampai di dekat mall dan supir nya pergi saat melihat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam.

"Junmyeonnie, sebentar lagi Sehun ulang tahun.." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan nya duluan sambil melihat tas-tas bermerk.

Junmyeon yang hanya ingin menemani Baekhyun langsung tertarik untuk mengetahui, "Ohiya? Bulan apa ini?"

"Maret Junmyeon sayang. Bulan april nanti Sehun ulang tahun yang keenam? Kamu datang kan ke pestanya?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Aku gurunya, untuk apa datang kalau tidak di undang?" Suaranya memelan. Membuat Baekhyun yang bersemangat menjadi ikut diam.

"Yifan pasti mengundangmu! Pasti!"

"Kupikir kamu tau masalahku dan Yifan _gege_?" Junmyeon langsung saja bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun yang awalnya mau menggelengkan kepalanya langsung mengangguk, "Iya aku tau. Kamu _eomma_ nya Sehun. Aku tau Jun. Aku juga tau reaksi anakmu bagaimana."

Junmyeon tertawa _garing_.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Lagipula tidak apa-apa, aku masih senang bisa melihatnya dari kelas! Ohiya aku belum berterima kasih selama 5 tahun kamu telah menjaga Sehun! Mau aku traktir tidak?" Junmyeon memandangnya dengan alis naik turunnya.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu, " _Kajja_!"

* * *

 **Park-Byun Baek:**

 **fan** _ **gege**_

 **Me:**

 **tumben sekali memanggilku dengan** _ **gege**_ **.**

 **Park-Byun Baek:**

 **Junmyeon menyuruhku agar menjadi sopan di hadapanmu.**

 **Me:**

 **oh, suruhan kupikir ide mu sendiri. Ada apa?**

 **Park-Byun Baek:**

 **Junmyeon lebih baik kita belikan gaun atau dia saja yang menentukan pakaiannya?**

 **Me:**

 **Nggggg lebih baik dia menentukan. Ah! Jangan2 yg tadi menelfonku itu Junma ya?**

 **Park-Byun Baek:**

 **Junma?-_- Ya mungkin aku tidak tau. Yasudah. SMS sana.**

 **Me:**

 **Yo.**

.

.

 **Me:**

 **Junmyeonnieeeeeee**

 **Unknown:**

 **Ah? Kau sudah menyimpan nomorku? (/^▽^)/**

 **Me:**

 **Ah-Iya. Sudah aku memintanya dari Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong tanggal 12 April, kosong kan saat malam?**

 **(Yifan sudah menyimpan nomor Junmyeon)**

 **Junma:**

 **Ulang tahun Sehun ya?**

 **Me:**

 **Ah iya, bisa datangkan? Datang saja dengan Baekhyun atau lebih baik mengajak Mama dan Ayahmu. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu.**

 **Junma:**

 **Nanti aku beritahu karna kepala sekolah menyuruh pertemuan guru saat itu**

 **Me:**

 **Kamu bisa memasak kue? Bagaimana kalau kau memasak kue juga?**

 **Junma:**

 **Jangan lah! Buatanku masih jauh dari kata 'enak'. Ah** _ **Eomma**_ **punya toko roti, mau kubelikan roti saja bagaimana?'^'**

 **Me:**

 **Dimana? Ayo kesana saat kamu punya waktu kosong Junma.**

 **Junma:**

 **Aigo Junma ,**

 **Boleh! Tapi, senin-jumat ini aku di sekolah. Sabtu dan minggu ada pertemuan guru huhu.**

 **Me:**

 **Yah, minggu depan saja bagaimana?**

 **Junma:**

 **Acara tur kelas 6, bukannya anakmu libur? Aku ikut menemani kelas 6** _ **gege**_ **. Ah kita bertemu sehabis ulang tahun Sehun saja. Kurasa itu waktu yang pas. Sudah dulu ya** _ **gege**_ **.**

 **Me:**

 **YAYAYA TAPI ITU MASIH 2 MINGGU LAGI! OKE. SELAMAT MALAM. HAVE A NICE DREAM MY DEAR JUNMA.**

* * *

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun membalikan badannya dan melihat Junmyeon berjalan kearahnya.

Junmyeon tersenyum ke Sehun, "Apa _seonsaengnim_ boleh menitip barang?"

"Untuk _baba_ ya?"

Gurunya ini makin tersenyum lebar dan tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kalau Sehunnie juga ingin boleh kok.. Ini ada roti dari Ibu _seonsaengnim_. Ambil ya? Kasih juga ke Ayahmu." Gurunya menyerahkan plastik yang didalamnya ada banyak roti.

Sehun terima dengan tangan kanannya, " _Xiexie_ _Laoshi_ Kim. Nanti akan Sehun sampaikan ke _Baba_."

"Iya terima kasih kembali," Gurunya mengangguk lalu pergi dengan sedikit loncat-loncat.

Sehun tertawa geli melihat gurunya yang seperti itu.

.

.

"Sehun-ah ada kiriman dari gurumu." Yifan mengeluarkan plastik kecil dan memberikannya ke Sehun yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

" _Baba_ kenapa bisa memberikanku? Abis bertemu _Laoshi_ Kim?"

Yifan hanya mengangguk,

"Belajarlah dengan baik. Agar gurumu masih suka memberikan mu hadiah. Oke?"

Cih alasan palsu Wu Yifan agar bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon lagi.

" _Baba_ ," Sehun memanggilnya sambil menarik celana kerja Ayahnya itu.

"Ya sayang?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dulu sebelum berkata apapun, "Ceritakan tentang _Mama_. _Mama_ ku. Hmm istrinya _Baba_."

" _Mama_ mu? Dia cantik. Tambah cantik." Jelas-jelas, Yifan membayangkan wajah Junmyeon tadi saat mereka sedang 'kencan' mendadak karena Yifan langsung menjemputnya di sekolah lalu mengajaknya jalan sebentar.

"Apa di pikiran _baba_ sekarang adalah Kim _seonsaengnim_?"

Yifan menggeleng, " _Aniya_ , _baba_ membayangkan Kim Junmyeon. Dia benar-benar berubah."

Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia tau.

Kata Jongin ia tidak boleh egois. Jongin bilang kepadanya ia harus tau juga mengenai ' _mama_ 'nya. _Mama_ nya sudah pergi, tentu 'kalau kata Jongin' Sehun merindukannya meskipun tidak pernah bertatap muka.

Jadi inikah alasan kenapa Sehun sudah nyaman di dekat Kim _seonsaengnim_ dari hari pertama.

" _Baba_ ada teman-teman Shixun bilang ' _You really look like twins with Kim seonsaengnim_ ' _and I'm only say that's a coincidence_. _But then you told me my mom is Kim seonsaengnim_. _Ok daddy this is what Shixun_ _going to_ -"

"-Yayaya sudah sudah. Tidak perlu dibicarakan. _Baba_ tau kamu pasti terkejut tapi kita tidak perlu membahasnya kalau kamu mau nak." Yifan memotongnya dengan langsung. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapur dan menuangkan susu untuk Sehun.

"Sehun minum susu dulu."

" _Aniya_. _I'll tell you something first about my thought back then when you say Kim seonsaengnim is my mom_."

" _No, we don't need to talk about that Shixun-ah. Minum cepat, baba sudah mengantuk._ "

Sehun ogah-ogahan berjalan ke Ayahnya.

"Kalau memang tidak mau dibicarakan kenapa _Baba_ senyum-senyum sendiri saat memakan roti dari Kim _seonsaengnim_."

Yifan memutar bola matanya, "Karena itu enak."

"Enak atau karena Jun _mama_ yang memberikannya."

"Ah apa kau baru membaca pesanku, anak nakal?"

"Junmama. Junmaaa sayang~~~"Sehun menggodanya.

"Astaga anak ini."

Yifan langsung saja pergi lagi menuju lantai atas tanpa berkata apapun dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan susu di genggamannya.

Ck, Jongin bagaimana ini Sehun gagal mengorek informasi!

.

.

14 April 2018.

"Sehunnieeee! _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to Sehunnie_!"

Sehun menepuk tangannya bahagia saat melihat teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu nya itu. Akhirnya teman-temannya bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar!

Sehun, ditemani oleh Yifan di depan tidak lupa dengan kue ulang tahun bergambar _Spiderman_ dan juga beberapa kado dan _snack_.

Sehun dapat melihat Jongin duduk di depannya bersama teman-temannya menggunakan topeng _Spiderman_ juga (menyesuaikan tema).

 _Rooftop cafe_ gedung _Baba_ nya diubah menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahun. Sehun senang sekali karena Nenek dan Kakeknya datang, tidak lupa dengan sepupu nya yang memang tinggal di Korea. Ia juga menerima banyak hadiah dari Kanada sampai Tiongkok.

Hanya saja ia belum melihat gurunya.

Ah bukan.

 _Mama_ nya.

Minseok _seonsaengnim_ tadi hanya datang sebentar menurut _Baba_ nya.

Namun untuk _Mama_ nya, sama sekali tidak ada informasi.

"Tiup lilinnya nak."

Sehun menutup matanya, membuat harapan kecil.

' _Aku ingin bahagia dengan Baba dan Mama ku. Semoga Mama bisa menerimaku dan memaafkanku karena kemarin aku tidak menganggapnya_ '

Sehun meniup lilin bertuliskan angka 6 namun saat ia ingin _pamer_ dengan _Baba_ nya, _Baba_ nya malah pergi.

Tidak sampai semenit, _Baba_ nya datang dan berkata,

'Kim _seonsaengnim_ tidak bisa datang. _Eomma_ nya sakit, ini mendadak. Maafkan dia ya?'

Uh, Sehun kecewa. Ia memajukan bibirnya. Percaya atau tidak ia hanya menjawab datar semua pertanyaan _basa basi_ dari orangtua teman-temannya (yang kebanyakan modus ingin mendekati _Baba_ nya).

Jangan lupakan Jongin dan _Eomma_ nya Baekhyun yang juga kecewa kehilangan kesempatan melihat momen dramatis.

 **To be continue**.

* * *

 **Review:**

 **Suhocang** , **Nadhefuji, Bekipan, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yyousee (guest), 1313 (guest), chococaramello, krishobtches, Mimimiu** : JADI GIMANA AKU GA BISA BIKIN SEHUN JAHAT BGT SM JUNMA ADOEH. HAHA ini udah kan udah kan udah kan oiYEEE. JANGAn SeDih saya sendiri gregetan nih kapan mau baikan .loh

 **dhantieee:** HEHEHEHe jangan nangis, sudah saya lanjut juga ya!


	8. Chapter 8

"Shixun sayang.."

Sehun masih bermain _Nintendo Switch_ nya tanpa melihat _Baba_ nya yang sudah memanggilnya lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Yifan tau Sehun masih _kecewa_ _lah judulnya sama_ Kim _seonsaengnim_ nya. Yifan juga mendadak langsung panik saat Junmyeon menelfonnya sambil menangis.

Ah, bagaimana kalau mereka datang saja ke tempat Junmyeon? Besok hari kamis… Yifan bisa mengambil izin. Sehun? Bilang saja neneknya sakit!

" _Lebih baik aku telefon Junmyeon dulu daripada aku diusir?_ "

Yifan mengambil telefon rumah, ia pencet nomor rumah yang tadi Junmyeon berikan. Nada masuk!

"Junmyeonnie~"

" _Yifan gege. Ah Eommaku ternyata tidak apa-apa. Ia kelelahan karena menjaga tokonya.. Ah iya, dimana Sehun?_ "

"Tidak kah kamu bertanya bagaimana aku Jun?"

" _Sehunnie lebih penting. Dimana dia_?"

"Ada daritadi ngambek. Shixun-ah _ini ada gurumu, segera kesini_. Dengar kan aku sudah berteriak?"

Diujung sana Junmyeon hanya tertawa kecil.

Sehun yang dariawal sudah tau _Baba_ nya menelfon Kim _seonsaengnim_ nya itu gengsi mau mendatangi, eh untung sekali gurunya memanggil dan mencarinya. Ia datangi _Baba_ nya dan langsung duduk di atas pangkuan _Baba_ nya dan merebut gagang telefonnya.

" _Laoshi Kim_!"

" _Maaf ya sayang seonsaengnim tidak bisa datang, eom_ -"

" _Halmonieku, is she's okay right now?_ "

Yifan hanya tersenyum.

" _Iya, dia tidak apa-apa kok sayang. Sehunnie, bagaimana pesta ulang tahunnya? Pasti ramai ya? Seonsaengnim sedih sekali tidak bisa ikut.. Tahun depan pasti seonsaengnim datang, mungkin sih? Haha._ "

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, "Pasti _seonsaengnim_ akan datang kok untuk tahun depan. Shixun yakin sekali."

" _Sehun sudah buka kadonya? Isinya apa saja? Ceritakan seonsaengnim dong?_ "

"Hmmm," Sehun menengok ke _Baba_ nya, bertanya dimana saja kado yang dibawa tadi. Yifan hanya menjawab dengan menunjuk hadiah-hadiah di dekat pintu.

"Sehunnie belum buka. Sehunnie mau membukanya dengan _seonsaengnim_."

Junmyeon kembali tertawa dari sana, " _Sehun bawa kesekolah hadiahnya?_ "

" _Aniya, menginap di rumah lagi ya seonsaengnim_. _Baba, let's go see halmonie please. Let's go. I want to see her, I want to see halmonie_."

" _Aigo Wu Yifan gege, pulang sekolah kau bawa saja ke rumah Mamamu dan Papamu. Bukannya tidak jauh?_ "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan Wu _Halmonie_. Tapi Kim _Halmonie_. _Eomma_ nya _seonsaengnim_."

Yifan ingin sekali menggetok kepala anaknya tapi mengingat bahwa Sehun ini 'anaknya' ia mengurungkan niat nya tersebut.

" _Untuk apa sayang? Kamu tidak perlu kesini untuk mendoakannya kok. Dari sana juga tidak apa-apa._ "

" _Aniya aniya aniya,_ kata _Baba,_ Shixun dan _Baba_ akan kesana. Besok. Jadi _seonsaengnim_ siapkan semuanya. Alamat juga kirim ke Shixun, oke _Seonsaengnim_? Shixun serius!"

" _Mwo? Fan ge. Jelaskan? Benar kau akan kesini? Menginap atau hanya sehari?_ "

Yifan mengambil gagang telefon itu agak dengan paksaan dan ia sedikit berbisik, "Bisakah aku bertemu mertuaku? Aku merindukannya. Masalah anak ini nanti kamu jelaskan saja dulu, selanjutnya aku yang menjelaskan lagi ke _Eommeonim_ dan _Abeonim_."

" _Ah… Benarkah? Menginap ya? Aku akan siapkan kamar kok! Kalian tenang saja! Senang sekali! Fan ge aku matikan dulu ya. Shixun ah, sekali lagi Happy Birthday._ "

Sehun menarik gagang telefonnya sempat berkata, " _Xiexie Mama_." Namun tentunya keburu hubungan telefonnya terputus.

"Oh oh siapa yang kau panggil _Mama_ , anak muda?" Yifan menggodanya.

Sehun memukul dada _Baba_ nya, "Kim Junmyeon. _Mama_ ku."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Aigo. Baby_ ku percaya perkataan ku waktu itu? Sudah sana siap-siap tidur, _Baba_ sebentar lagi akan menyusulmu." Yifan menurunkan bayinya itu dan kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang ada di laptopnya.

Sehun yang dituruni nya itu malah kembali memanjat ke badan _Baba_ nya dan tidur di dalam pelukan _Baba_ nya.

.

.

Yifan mengambil cuti satu setengah hari. Hari ini ia hanya bekerja setengah hari dan baru pergi ke tempat Junmyeon sesaat Sehun baru pulang sekolah. Keduanya makan bersama dulu baru pergi dengan mobil pribadi Yifan.

Setelah sekian lama perjalanan akhirnya mereka mulai memasuki _perumahan_ _walaupun bukan perumahan_.

"Yang mana rumah _Halmonie_?" Sehun mulai menunjuk lagi beberapa rumah yang dilewatinya. Bikin pusing sih, tapi Yifan tidak mau berkomentar apapun lagi.

Yifan kembali melihat angka 10 dari sms Junmyeon tadi malam. Persis dengan rumah disamping kanannya.

"Shixun _bawa tasmu dan mainanmu sendiri kita akan menginap semalam dan besok pulang. Mengerti anak muda?_ " Yifan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan tidak lupa mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Sehun mengeluh, "Hanya semalam? _Aku ingin sampai minggu depan Baba. Shixun ingin pergi dari Seoul dan tinggal bersama Halmonie Kim_."

"Apa lagi si? Ayok turun." Yifan membuka pintu duluan dan menurunkan koper nya dari bagasi. Setelahnya ia membuka kan pintu untuk Sehun, membantu Sehun juga untuk turun dari mobilnya yang agak tinggi. Dan tidak lupa membuat Sehun membawa tasnya.

"Jaga sopan santunmu. Mengerti?"

"Iya Yifan _gege_." Sehun langsung kabur saja.

Duh ini anak siapa sih? Yifan gemas sendiri.

Pintu pagar dalam keadaan tidak terkunci, membuat Sehun dan Yifan langsung bisa saja masuk dan Sehun dengan semangat mengetuk pintunya.

" _Halmonie_ Kim! _Harabojie_ Kim! Ini Shixun. _Shixun is here_. _Open the door. I know you guys miss me, right? Open the door please._ "

Yifan ingin sekali (untuk kembali) menoyor kepala Sehun. Baru dibilang untuk jaga sopan santun, dia nya malah begini.

Pintu dibuka dan menunjukan Junmyeon dengan kue kecil.

" _Saengil chukkae ibnida, saengil chukkae ibnida, saengil chukkae uri Shixunnie, saengil chukkae ibnida!_ " Junmyeon langsung mengambil posisi menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun yang menganga.

Yifan tersenyum bahagia melihat ini.

Junmyeon menunjuk tulisan yang bertuliskan ' _Untuk Sehun, pangeran keluarga Wu_ ' tidak lupa dengan boneka pangeran kecil dan kerajaan kecilnya.

"Shixun suka kan dengan kalimatnya? _Seonsaengnim_ yang menulis loh."

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bahagia. Sama bahagia dengan _Baba_ nya sekarang. Ah jangan lupa kalau Yifan mengabadikan momen ini. Ia foto Junmyeon dan Sehun.

"Terima kasih _seonsaengnim_." Sehun mengecup pipi Junmyeon dan langsung menutup matanya untuk mengucapkan harapannya.

' _Ingin bersama Mama dan Baba. Ah Shixun ingin adik_.'

Meniupnya untuk sekali lagi.

Yifan dibelakangnya bertepuk tangan dan menangkap mata Junmyeon dalam keadaan berkaca-kaca.

" _Aigooo_ Kim _seonsaengnim_ menyiapkan segalanya untuk Wu Sehun? Apa Kim _seonsaengnim_ membuat kuenya sendiri?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berdiri, " _Aniya_ ini dengan bantuan pegawai _Eomma_ tadi pagi. Eh ayok masuk kok jadi begini."

Sehun masuk duluan dan sesaat Junmyeon mau mendahului Yifan masuk, Yifan menahan lengannya dan berkata, "Menangislah kalau ingin menangis, Wu Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan menangis nanti saja. Berjanjilah untuk menemaniku menangis nanti ya? Sehabis _Eomma_ ku'kenalkan' ke Sehun."

Yifan mencium puncak kepala Junmyeon. Menandakan mengiyakan.

 _Eomma_ dan _Aboji_ Junmyeon sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Sehun. Sosok anak Junmyeon dan Yifan yang hanya biasa mereka lihat melalui _handphone_ Junmyeon ataupun cerita dari muluh Junmyeon sendiri. Sehun benar-benar cucu mereka.

Sehun mendatangi keduanya dengan membungkukan badannya dulu,  
" _Annyeong harabojie_ dan _halmonie_. Aku Wu Sehun." Ia menyapa dengan sopan.

"Manis sekali Sehunnie ya, _yeobo_?" Ibu Junmyeon langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun merasa nyaman saja dan membalas pelukannya.

Ayah Junmyeon hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus rambut coklat Sehun. Matanya yang awalnya biasa saja jadi membulat saat melihat anak perempuannya yang sedang dicium oleh Yifan di lorong rumahnya.

"Yak, anak bodoh!" Ayah Junmyeon yang duluan meneriaki mereka.

Ibu Junmyeon langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat anak perempuannya di dalam pelukan menantunya. Dicium _manis_ atau lebih tepatnya dicumbu? Ah entahlah.

Dari cara menantunya mencium anak perempuannya benar-benar _gentle._

Sehun melihat ciuman gurunya dengan Ayahnya.

Yifan langsung menengok saat diteriaki dan melihat mertuanya dan bahkan anaknya menatapnya _tidak terlalu terkejut_.

Junmyeon langsung menutup wajahnya.

" _Yifan gege bodoh_." Ia mengutuk _suami_ nya itu.

"Tapi kamu menyukainya kan?"

"YA WU YIFAN!" Ayah Junmyeon yang menjawab duluan, langsung Yifan melepas pelukannya dan mendatangi mertuanya.

" _Aigoooo Abonim!_ Apa kabar?" Yifan mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Anak bodoh." Ayah Junmyeon langsung memeluknya.

Yifan tersenyum lebar memeluk mertuanya ini, " _Abonim_ selama ini sehat? maaf aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu."

Ayah Junmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "Santai saja toh kamu hilang menjaga anakmu yang manis seperti _Mama_ nya ini." Ayah Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah iya kan? Aku tau anak ku manis, makanya aku ingin sekali untuk bisa menghamilinya aaah tapi kurasa anak satu cukup untuknya dan untukku." Yifan berkata tanpa berfikir ya memang. Ayah Junmyeon tertawa.

"Tau darimana kau anak muda?" Ayah Junmyeon merangkul Yifan sambil melihat istri, anak perempuan, dan cucu pertamanya itu.

Yifan tertawa lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Iya aku tau _Abonim_. Sehunnie tidak ingin kan?" Yifan menunjuk Sehun sambil tertawa pula.

Sehun yang ditunjuk _kan tidak mengerti_ dan balik bertanya, " _Apa baba_?"

Yifan dengan santai menyimpulkan, "Iya dia tidak mau, lihat kan _Abonim_?"

Sehun langsung loncat dari pelukan Neneknya dan memukul kaki Ayahnya itu.

"Apa _Baba?_ Shixun tidak mau apa?"

" _Tidak, tidak. Sudah potong kue dulu sana_. Junmyeon, tadi kuenya ada dimana? Di meja tempat foto-foto dekat pintu kan? Biar aku yang mengambil saja." Yifan langsung _kabur_ untuk menghindari pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sehun. Ia malas saja berdebat dengan sang anak.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. Membuat Junmyeon dan kedua orangtuanya gemas.

Tidak lama Yifan datang dan langsung mengambil pisau kuenya.

"Sehun ayok potong kue. Katanya kamu ingin potong kue dengan _seonsaengnim_ mu?" Yifan taruh kue nya di atas meja. Sehun langsung mendatangi Junmyeon lalu menarik-narik tangannya manja.

Junmyeon bangun dan mengambil posisi di samping Yifan dan juga langsung memangku Sehun, "Ayo Sehunnie potong kue dengan _seonsaengnim_!"

.

.

Sehun belum tidur. Dia masih ditemani oleh Junmyeon karena kata Junmyeon, _Baba_ nya dipanggil oleh _halmonie_ dan _harabojie_ Kim dibawah. Ia sibuk sendiri dengan _Nintendo_ nya walaupun sekali-sekali mencari perhatian dengan _sok sok_ memberi tau tentang _game_ nya ke Junmyeon. Walaupun Junmyeon hanya mengangguk _tidak mengerti sebenarnya_.

Tidak lama Yifan sudah datang sambil mengelus pipinya.

Junmyeon langsung bangun dan mendatangi Yifan dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa? _Abojie_ memukulmu ya?"

"Me-nam-parku. Lebih parah. Tapi tidak apa-apa sayang." Yifan mengecup pipi Junmyeon untuk memberitahu keadaan Junmyeon bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Itupun, saat melihat kesempatan kosong karena Sehun lagi sibuk dengan _game_ nya.

"Maafkan _abojie!_ " Kini giliran Junmyeon yang mengecup pipi Yifan dengan sedikit berjinjit. Yifan hanya mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku harus ke kamarku, ini sudah malam dan kalian harus istirahat. Oke? _Have a nice dream_ ya untuk kalian?"

Yifan menahan lengan Junmyeon, "Tidak tidur disini?"

"Ada anak **mu**? Mengerti? Haha lain kali pasti aku akan tidur denganmu. Tenang saja." Junmyeon mengelus lengan Yifan.

Saat ia melihat ke arah pintu, Junmyeon ingin keluar. Ah ini tidak bisa dilewatkan. Kata Jongin ia bisa meminta adik kalau Junmyeon dan Ayahnya ini tidur bersama. Ah! Ayok bisa pasti Sehun!

" _Baba_ aku ingin Kim _seonsaengnim_ tidur denganku." Sehun menegaskan semua kata yang ia ucapkan.

Yifan dan Junmyeon langsung menengok ke arah Sehun yang sudah melepas _Nintendo Switch_ nya dan mulai berlakon mengantuk. Membuat kedua orang dewasa yang baru menjadi 'orangtua' ini percaya dengan aktingnya.

"Biar aku tidur di sofa," Junmyeon menyarankan.

"Kamu masih sah jadi istriku, tidur di tempat tidur." Yifan menjawabnya dengan pelan agar Sehun tidak mendengar sama sekali. Keduanya pun mendekati Sehun dan tidur disamping kanan-kiri Sehun.

..Setengah jam.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Junmyeon benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Yifan sudah tidur… Mungkin?

Sehun? Ia tidak melihat, Junmyeon mengambil posisi membelakangi keduanya. Ia menatap bawah. Memandang kaos ataupun celana selututnya saja karena ia bosan tapi tidak bisa tertidur.

" _Ma_." Junmyeon mendengar itu. Ia berhalusinasi. Ia yakin.

" _Mama_ ," duh sejak kapan kamar di rumah orangtuanya ini horror?

Junmyeon dengan pelan membalikan badannya dan melihat Sehun yang menggeliat.

" _Mama_."

Ternyata Sehun kecil yang membuat suara. Ia menggerakan tangannya, mencoba menggapai sesuatu di dekatnya. Apakah ia mengigau?

" _Mama, Shixun ingin peluk_." Meskipun dalam bahasa Mandarin, Junmyeon bisa mengertinya.

Tapi Junmyeon ragu. Haruskah ia memeluk anaknya ini? Astaga Kim Junmyeon ini anakmu sendiri tapi kenapa kau harus ragu?

Junmyeon dengan perlahan mencoba menggapai badan Sehun dan langsung diterima oleh Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dalam keadaan menutup mata, memeluknya dan mulai tertidur dengan tenang tanpa berkata apapun.

Junmyeon hanya menepuk pantatnya, mencoba menidurkannya dengan lagu _nina bobo_.

Sehun memeluknya tambah erat. Junmyeon ikut terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

Sehun tentu bersemangat sekali bisa makan pagi dengan _Halmonie_ dan _Harabojie_ barunya. Ia baru bangun dan turun dari lantai dua. Melihat Kim _seonsaengnim_ nya sedang merapikan meja makan.

"Ayo Sehun kita makan!" Gurunya itu langsung memanggilnya.

Ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya, mendatangi Junmyeon.

"Dimana Ayahmu?"Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Mungkin diluar, apakah dia merokok?" Junmyeon menggeleng kepalanya,

"Tidak. Sepertinya. Aku keluar dulu deh _eomma_." Junmyeon mau mencoba mencari Yifan. Namun tidak menyangka Sehun ikut dibelakang Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menemukan Yifan yang sedang menelfon dalam keadaan serius di taman belakang.

" _Gege_ ," Yifan tidak menengok.

Junmyeon langsung memeluk Yifan dari belakang.

" _Gege_!"

Yifan menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, menandakan menyuruhnya diam dulu.

"Ini sedang telefon Jun."

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum.

Sehun ikut memeluk kaki Junmyeon.

"Aigo," Junmyeon langsung melepas pelukan nya dengan Yifan dan menghadap anaknya ini.

"Sehunnie, kenapa bisa disini." Junmyeon mencoba menggendong Sehun, namun sang anak menolak dan tetap memeluk kaki Junmyeon.

Yifan selesai menelfon dan melihat keduanya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Sehun, nak ayok makan kemudian mandi dan siap-siap pulang ke rumah lagi."

Sehun menatap Ayahnya dengan tajam.

" _Tidak tidak tidak_. _Shixun belum mau pulang_! _Mamaaaaaa_." Sehun berteriak dan kemudian menangis di dalam pelukan Junmyeon.

"Eh?"

Sehun tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Iyaya, kita tidak pulang astaga kau memberatkan _Seonsaengnim_." Yifan mencoba untuk mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Junmyeon agar Junmyeon tidak keberatan, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Ayo makan dengan _Seonsaengnim_ ," sebelumnya Junmyeon mengkode Yifan dengan lirikan matanya menyuruh Yifan segera masuk ke dalam, daripada Yifan masih ingin mencoba lagi mengambil Sehun.

Ketiganya berjalan ke meja makan dan melihat Ibu Junmyeon dengan wajah sedikit ingin tahunya.

"Sehun kenapa?"

"Tidak mau pulang _eommonim_ , memangnya boleh anak cengeng menginap lagi disini?" Yifan kembali menggodanya.

" _SHIXUN TIDAK CENGENG!_ " Sehun berteriak. Membuat Yifan dan kedua orangtua Junmyeon tertawa.

" _Aigo aigo_ , _baba percaya_." Yifan duduk, ia juga mendekatkan kursi untuk Sehun duduk.

"Shixun ingin duduk dipangku _seonsaengnim_." Ujar Sehun saat ia tau ia akan disuruh duduk sendiri. Bermanja sedikit boleh lah?

"Boleh, asal Sehun tidak menangis lagi, mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk kecil di gendongan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kemudian duduk perlahan dan mengambil piring yang sudah ada nasi (Yifan yang menaruhnya). Ia mengambil lauk dengan sumpitnya lalu menyuapi Sehun dulu.

"Ayo aaaa~"

Sehun senang bisa disuapi _untuk pertama kalinya_ oleh _Mama_ nya, ah ia bisa pamer ke teman-temannya.

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 _To be honestly, saya gregetan mau bikin cepet2 atau ga._

 **Youseee (guest), Nadhefuji, 1313 (guest), Rinhyun Uchiha II, Suhocang, dhantieee, sffnnaaa07, bekipan** : halo buat kalian yang sudah baca dari pertama dan meninggalkan review di fanfiction ini. Maaf sebelumnya kalau aku ga bales satu-satu kyk biasanya, tp _mostly_ kalian komennya mirip XD dan balasan aku cuman iyaya. Sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca 'ide aneh' aku ini.

Buat **kalian yang sudah baca ini kemarin / mungkin meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya / belum sama sekali menginggalkan jejak tapi udah baca** : terima kasih juga!


	9. Chapter 9

Terhitung 10 jam lagi adalah ulang tahun dari istri sahnya, Kim Junmyeon. Tentunya Yifan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya.

Hadiah? Sudah.

Pesta? Sudah.

Hm apalagi, kesiapan Yifan untuk apalagi? Ya yang jelas sudah.

Shixun juga sudah mem _prepare_ kartu ucapan dari segala bahasa dari segala semua guru dan teman ayahnya.

 _Saengil Chukkae Imndia_ , _Happy Birthday, Shengri kuaile, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Maligayang kaarawan, Bon anniversaire, Felix natalis_ _my favourite Mama, Mommy, Eomma, my everything!_

"Shixun, bawa semuanya masuk semua hadiah ke dalam mobil, kita akan mendatangi Mama mu tengah malam nanti, Jongin akan ikut juga."

Shixun merengek, " _Baba_ bawa saja sendiri Shixun punya hadiah sendiri?" Ia menatap _Baba_ nya dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Yifan langsung menepuk jidatnya, "Aih anak _baba_ malas sekali ya? Apakah kamu tidak mau tidur? Nanti jam 10 akan _Baba_ bangunkan lagi kamu, oke?"

Shixun hanya mengangguk, ia ikutan menguap dan menggosok matanya dengan gaya mengantuknya.

" _Baba_ Shixun mau tidur sambil digendong." Ujarnya manja sebelum Yifan mengangkatnya dan mulai menepuk pantatnya agar ia tidur dipelukan _baba_ nya.

Selamat malam Shixun!

.

.

 _ **Last chapter, I guess?**_

.

.

Yifan dan Shixun pergi ketempat janjian atau lebih tepatnya ke restoran milik Chanyeol karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin melihat mereka dulu.

Dengan _tuxedo_ lengkap dasi dan ehem-ketampanan Yifan tentunya, dan pakaian _tuxedo_ kecil Shixun yang dipakai saat ulangtahunnya juga, keduanya masuk ke dalam restoran, sedikit menarik perhatian beberapa tamu yang memang masih ada. Tentu karena cara mereka berpakaian.

Shixun yang melihat Jongin lebih dahulu langsung lari ke sahabatnya dengan dot di mulutnya dan _Nintendo_ ditangannya.

"Palkeeuuuu Jonginnieeeeee," Ia berteriak sesaat sudah menarik dot dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menengok dan langsung berdiri, "Aigooo Wu Yifan dengan _tux_. Sangat tampan." Ia berkomentar.

"Terima kasih teman," Yifan membalasnya. Ia mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk.

"Istri Park Chanyeol manis sekali." Dan Chanyeol langsung menoyol kepala Yifan sambil berucap, "Dia istriku bodoh."

"Tau, tau." Yifan hanya mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Kini ia hanya diam sambil membayangkan bagaimana nanti reaksi Junmyeon.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat? Setengah 12?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, Wu Yifan? Jam setengah 12 saja bagaimana? Jadi sehabis 12 kurang 10 kita baru masuk ke gedung apartemmennya dan _surprise_. Karena jam 1, aku Baekhyun dan anak kami harus pulang." Ia menjelaskan..

"Ya, aku akan menginap kok ditempatnya."

"Sok tahu sekali kalau ia diperbolehkan, kalau tidak?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

Kini ketiganya pun sibuk bermain kartu dan meminum minuman sambil melewati waktu, berbeda dengan anak mereka yang sibuk dengan mainan mereka sendiri.

"Baekhyun, sekarang sudah berapa bulan kamu hamil?" Yifan bertanya saja tanpa berfikir juga, ia sedikit mengintip ke perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dulu sebelum ia menjawab Yifan.

"Baru mau jalan ke 6 fan. Ah kapan istrimu hamil?"

"Doa kan saja, aku juga ingin dia hamil. Ah sudah setengah 12 ayok kita pergi. Wu Shixun, apakah kamu ingin dimobil Chanyeol _appa_ mu?"

Shixun yang tidak jauh darisitu hanya menggeleng kecil,  
"Mau bersama _baba_ sajaaaaaa!" Shixun langsung berlari ke arah _Baba_ nya.

"Dah Jongin, Chanyeol _Appa_ dan Baekhyun _eomma_. Ayok _baba_ cepat." Shixun menarik-narik celana _baba_ nya agar ia cepat pergi darisini dan juga cepat mendatangi _Eomma_ nya itu.

"Sabar sayang. Chanyeol kirim alamat Junmyeon dong lewat _whatsapp_. Cepat. Tidak pakai lama."

"Ya Yifan astaga, _chill_."

.

.

Junmyeon terbangun karena tiba2 ia pusing dan juga mual. Uh sangat memusingkan dan ini sudah hari kesekian ia sakit begini.

Ia bersenandung saat berjalan ke arah dapur nya yang tidak jauh darisana sambil meminta obat yang ia beli di apotek kemarin. Tidak lupa ia juga mengambil segelas air putih. Duduk dengan diam lalu melirik jam dinding.

Jam 12 kurang 10.

Ia mengantuk, ingin minum susu tapi ia harus menunggu satu jam agar tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Sesaat Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menonton TV, ia merasa pintu apartemen ada yang buka. Apakah itu suara maling? Duh tapikan masa iya?

Junmyeon mengambil sapu yang memang ia taruh di dekat meja makan. Hatinya berdeguk kencang. Ia takut kenapa-kenapa. Masalahnya hidupnya ini masih sebentar dan ia masih belum mendengar Shixun kecil memanggilnya _Mama_.

Junmyeon berjalan pelan ke arah lorong. Ia mengintip kecil namun tetap gagal, karena ia takut.

Menyeramkan.

Deg deg.

Lampu yang tadinya gelap jadi menyala. Menandakan ada orang disana yang sedang berjalan.

Ia semakin takut.

Ia kumpulkan segala nyali dan…..

"HIYAAAAA."

Junmyeon meloncat dengan menutup matanya tidak lupa dengan sapu ditangannya.

Diam.

Ia tidak mendengar balasan apapun.

Junmyeon buka matanya pelan-pelan.

Spanduk kecil yang dibawa oleh Jongin…. Eh Jongin? Ya Jongin menarik perhatiannya. Bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday Junmama_.' tidak lupa dengan wajah Junmyeon yang juga ada disitu. Tidak lupa dengan wajah Yifan, Shixun kecil disana.

" _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy to Junma._ " Jongin, Shixun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Yifan yang ada disitu langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan bahasa inggris.

Baekhyun membawa beberapa tas kado, Chanyeol dengan kue ulang tahun bertuliskan 'Junmama's Special Day', Shixun dengan spanduk yang bertuliskan….. Selamat ulang tahun dari berbagai bahasa? dan yang terakhir Yifan dengan sebuket bunga besar.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Setahun yang lalu ia ingat, ia menangis karena tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun dengan keluarganya, namun tahun ini ia bahkan dibanjiri kebahagiaan.

" _Oppa,_ " Yifan langsung datang dan dengan segera memeluk Junmyeon. Ia menepuk punggung Junmyeon dengan pelan dan agak sedikit sulit (karena ia memegang buket bunga).

Junmyeon menangis dipelukannya.

" _Oppa,_ terima kasih, terima kasih tapi ini terlalu berlebihan,"

"Apa? Apanya yang berlebihan sayang?"

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya "Semua, aku tidak pantas."

Baekhyun yang sudah meletakan semua hadiah di lantai mendatangi Junmyeon, "Kamu pantas kok, selamat ulang tahun Junmyeon ku, anak keduaku juga berkata seperti itu di dalam perutku." Ia memeluk Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mulai bisa berhenti menangis setelah Baekhyun berikan entahlah Yifan tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Junmyeon melepas pelukannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya, "Yifan bilang aku boleh memelukmu untuk kali ini. Seharusnya boleh setiap saat karena Junmama ini kan adikku?" Junmyeon tersenyum sebelum Chanyeol memeluknya. Didalam pelukan Chanyeol pula ia melihat Yifan yang menatapnya cemburu.

Selesai Chanyeol memeluk, Jongin datang dengan langkah kecil dan langsung memeluknya,

"Junmyeon _mama_ selamat ulang tahun, Jongin sayang sekali dengan _mama_." Junmyeon langsung mengangkatnya agar Jongin dalam posisi gendongannya.

"Aigoo aku kan gurumu Jongin sayang."

"Tidak! Junmama ya Junmyeon _mama_."

Junmyeon hanya terkekeh.

Matanya kini melihat Shixun yang menatapnya juga dengan _puppy eyes_ dan cemburu. Apa ia cemburu ingin digendong juga.

Chanyeol yang sepemikiran dengan Junmyeon langsung mendekati Junmyeon dan mengambil Jongin dari gendongannya. Langsung Junmyeon mendatangi Shixun yang berdiri dengan _tux_ mini gemas itu.

"Shixun tidak mengantuk?" Ia menggeleng,

"Tidak mau tidur?" Ia menggeleng lagi.

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Yang menulis Shixun ya? Pintar sekali." Junmyeon mengangkat poster kecil yang dipegang Shixun.

" _Mama_ ,"

Senyuman Junmyeon tambah lebar.

" _Happy birthday._ " Shixun memeluknya, ia lingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Junmyeon.

"Shixun sayang _Mama_. Jangan pergi lagi tinggalkan Shixun. _Mama_ tau kalau Shixun kesepian, _Baba_ sering sekali pergi dan membiarkan Shixun dirumah."

Junmyeon memandang Yifan tidak terima, Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sungguh, Shixun senang sekali saat mendengar _Mama_ itu _Mama_. Maafkan sifat Shixun yang waktu itu ya _Ma_? Shixun sayang sekali dengan _Mama."_

" _Mama_ juga sayang. Sayang sekali."

Junmyeon mengecup beberapa bagian wajah Shixun dengan sayang. Shixun juga balik mengecup wajah _Mama_ nya itu.

Yifan mengeluarkan nafas lega, ah masalah singkat antara istri dan anaknya sudah selesai? Melegakan sekali.

.

.

Junmyeon memotong kue yang dibawakan Chanyeol dan memberikan suapan pertama ke suaminya dulu. Tentu diterima dengan sayang dan bahkan dengan sempatnya Yifan mengecup bibirnya yang ada rasa coklatnya. Suapan kedua untuk Shixun yang sebenarnya dalam masa _ngambek_ karena ia berfikir yang layak dapat suapan pertama adalah dirinya. Percayalah setelah di suapi Shixun ingin suapan ketiga sampai terakhir itu miliknya.

Keluarga Park tidak bisa lama-lama juga mengingat karena besok Chanyeol yang harus kerja. Jongin kan bisa bolos, hehe (meskipun sebenarnya Shixun menawarkan nya untuk menginap dengannya, well tentu Baekhyun melarang dan membiarkan keluarga ini bersama dulu).

Shixun sudah dalam posisi tidur di atas tempat tidur Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang sedang melepas jas dan celana milik Shixun dihentikan gerakannya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, ini tentang kita Jun."

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yifan keluar kamar.

Yifan duduk di kursi meja makan namun ia menahan Junmyeon sebelum Junmyeon mengambil posisi didepannya.

"Duduk lah di meja, menghadapku."

Junmyeon hanya menurut dan duduk di atas meja menghadap Yifan.

"Semua sudah ku urusi, barangmu dan segala pakaianmu, besok kita harus merapikan semua yang ada di apartemenmu dan memindahkannya ke rumah. Rumahku bukan apartemenku, oke?" Yifan memainkan rambut Junmyeon. Wajahnya menatap wajah cantik istrinya dengan serius.

"Apa? Rumah?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Iya, aku membelinya setelah menjual rumah kita yang dulu, apartemenku yang ini hanya sementara. Ah kita juga harus membahas mengenai uang. Kamu harus berhenti bekerja." Ia kembali menambahkan keinginannya.

"Tapi bekerja di sekolah Shixun adalah kesenanganku."

"Tapi kebahagiaanmu yang sekarang adalah Shixun dan aku tentunya. Jadi tolong apakah kamu bisa berhenti bekerja dan mulai menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja?" Yifan masih menegaskan keinginannya.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Untuk yang itu aku tidak bisa Fan."

YIfan menghela nafasnya dan mengacak rambutnya, "Oke. Hm gajiku, 75:25, kamu harus menerimanya karena kamu yang masih mau bekerja."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Untuk anak, sebetulnya saat kamu bisa keluar dari pekerjaan aku ingin kita mengatur untuk anak kedua, Shixun sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Jadi kupikir adiknya bisa menemaninya bermain juga."

Anak.

Junmyeon mengerti.

Artinya mereka menunda dulu untuk memiliki anak.

Junmyeon tidak mau.

Ia mau punya anak lagi, secepatnya.

"Aku ingin punya anak lagi Fan."

"Ya tapi kamu tidak mau-"

"-aku akan mengurus surat pengunduran diri, oke? Aku mau punya anak kedua. Ayok kita rencakan. Aku tidak akan meminum pilku dulu kita jangan bermain aman, oke?"

Yifan mengecup bibir Junmyeon lalu berkata, "Astaga _chill_ sayang."

Junmyeon mencoba turun dari meja dan kemudian duduk dipangkuan Yifan.

"Aku senang, Shixun bisa memanggilku _Mama_. Apa Yifan _oppa_ senang?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Aku ingin ini dijadikan pelajaran oleh kita gadis kecil, oke?"

"YA! AKU SUDAH BUKAN GADIS _OPPA_ AKU PUNYA ANAK SATU." Junmyeon tidak terima. Namun Yifan sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia malah mencium pipi istrinya.

"Jadi, kita bahagia?"

"Ya. Bahagia!"

Pelukan mereka ikut mengakhiri cerita ini.

 **End.**

 **Tangerang Selatan - Jakarta - Makassar, 13 Juni 2017 - 27 Agustus 2017.**

* * *

 **Review** :

 **Yousee, 1313, ce, UngieNoona, happybubblee, Suhocang, Bekipan, Nadhefuji, kim . jin . 9047, Myeon Pie** : Halo untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review di chapter 7! HAhaha seneng banget bisa baca review nya bikin semangat! Jadi bagaimana komentar kalian untuk chapter terakhir?

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Ini kayak sebulan setelah chapter sebelumnya rilis, gila lama banget woi kangen nulis ide udah ada tapi kyk mager ngetik. Duh bro, teknologi, kapan maju ya? Maunya mikir terus ke ketik .g**_

 _ **Sungguh itu lokasi dibawah end adalah beberapa tempat lokasi dimana saya nulis. Dipotong lebaran dan berbagai tugas sekolah yang saya lewati. Saya belom pernah curhat ya? Pengen curhat.**_

 _ **FanFic KrisHo bener-bener deh:(( menyusut, masalahnya saya mau baca yg lama aja ada yg blom finish tp it's fine, I can make it end in my mind kok guys.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku lagi kalau ceritanya KAYAK maksa buat end. Karena ide sudah berhenti. Aku pengen lanjutin oneshoot krisho ku tapi…. Later deh. HAAHA**_

 _ **BTW aku lg nulis untuk ikutan FICFEST! Can u guys guess where? Tolong ya dibaca pas rilis juga HAHAHA T.T Saranghaeyo.**_


End file.
